Accidental Meeting
by jimjiminie
Summary: Yaya nggak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan orang asing di jalan, apalagi memikirkannya. Pertemuan tidak sengaja itu merubah segalanya, dan Yaya tidak tahu harus senang atau takut karena semenjak itu juga, ia selalu dihadapkan dengan 'bahaya' dengan cowok itu, Boboiboy, yang sangat misterius. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Malam terasa mencekam saat Yaya berjalan di jalanan lengang perumahan elit di ibukota. Meskipun masih jam 8, suasana terasa sepi di sini. Padahal setahu Yaya, jalanan ini akan sepi ketika pukul 9 lewat. Aneh. Dan pikiran Yaya mulai memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan. Gadis berkerudung itu menatap sekitar dengan was-was, dan kakinya melangkah cepat tanpa ia sadari.

Yaya merapatkan jaketnya. Merapal doa dalam hati sebanyak mungkin agar ia tidak dipertemukan orang jahat atau hantu penunggu seperti kuntilanak dan pocong. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir hanya karena kaget jika pocong tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Atau karena ia disapa kuntilanak yang bergelantungan di pohon.

Karena terus melangkah cepat dan kebanyakan melamun, kaki Yaya tak sengaja tersandung batu dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Yaya meringis. Mengusap pergelangan kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Ia sempat berpikir penunggu jalanan ini membaca pikirannya, dan membuatnya tersandung karena tidak terima.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kenapa ia terus memikirkan hal konyol di saat seperti ini?

Setelah dirasa kakinya baik-baik saja, Yaya kembali berjalan. Namun ketika langkah keempat, kaki Yaya mendadak berhenti. Bukan karena melihat pocong atau kuntilanak. Melainkan seseorang, yang duduk terkulai lemas bersandar pada tiang. Yaya mengernyitkan matanya, mencoba lebih memfokuskan matanya karena cahaya yang remang-remang. Kakinya tanpa sadar mendekat, mendekat, sampai akhirnya wajah seseorang itu terlihat jelas.

Dan saat itu juga mata Yaya melebar.

"Astaga!" Yaya berjongkok di samping lelaki tersebut, menatap jelas wajah yang dipenuhi luka itu. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah, sudut bibirnya robek, dan ada dua luka sayatan di pipinya, serta luka lebam di mana-mana. Tangan kiri lelaki itu memegangi perutnya, dan sesekali lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Mas? Mas masih sadar?" Yaya nggak tahu harus memanggilnya apa, karena ia tidak tahu lelaki ini sebayanya atau lebih tua darinya, jadi kata 'mas' keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Cowok itu tidak menjawab, dan ringisannya tidak terdengar lagi. Yaya panik. Ia menaruh telunjuknya di bawah hidung orang asing itu, bernapas lega setelah merasakan embusan napas dari sana.

"Aku kira mati. Ternyata cuma pingsan," ucap Yaya pelan. Ia celingak-celinguk kebingungan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disini sangat sepi, dan Yaya tidak mungkin meninggalkan cowok ini begitu saja dalam keadaan terluka. "Aduh, gimana, nih."

Yaya memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Ia harus membantu lelaki ini walaupun tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, bagaimana? Apa ia harus membawanya ke rumah sakit? Yaya menggeleng, rumah sakit sangat jauh dari sini. Memanggil ambulans pun tidak mungkin karena bisa memakan waktu sampai dua jam. Memanggil bantuan? Tapi ke siapa? Ini sudah sangat sepi dan kendaraan yang lewat melaju di atas rata-rata. Atau, membawanya ke rumah?

Yaya menggigit bibirnya. Rumahnya memang tinggal satu belokan lagi dan itu tidak jauh. Ia bisa memapah lelaki itu dan mengobatinya di rumah. Tapi, masalahnya, ibunya pasti sudah pulang. Ibunya akan marah ia membawa cowok ke rumah, apalagi orang asing, meski Yaya niatnya menolong. Dan lagi, pasti ibunya akan menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, dan itu membuat Yaya tersudut.

Gadis itu akhirnya menghela napas. Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Yaya memejamkan mata, mulai meyakinkan dirinya. Untuk masalah ibunya nanti, Yaya akan mencari solusinya. Yang penting, lelaki ini harus diselamatkan dulu.

"Mas? Tahan sebentar, ya? Rumah saya deket dari sini kok, tahan ya mas! Jangan mati dulu!" ujar Yaya yang ia sendiri pun tak yakin lelaki ini mendengarnya atau tidak.

Yaya meletakkan tangan kiri cowok itu ke lehernya, lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh yang lebih berat darinya itu. Sumpah, ini berat banget. Baru berdiri aja Yaya udah ngos-ngosan. Dengan memaksakan dirinya, Yaya mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Namun baru dua langkah, mereka berdua ambruk.

"Ayo dong mas, bangun! Mas berat tau!" sungut Yaya kesal dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh cowok itu lagi. Yaya kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan kali ini berhasil walau terseok-seok. Beberapa kali ia mengeratkan rangkulannya, agar tidak timpang sebelah dan membuat mereka jatuh.

Perjalanan ke rumahnya seperti terasa sangat lama. Yaya ngos-ngosan sepanjang jalan, dan sesekali melirik cowok yang ia rangkul ini. Matanya yang memejam tertutup poni rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, dan hanya menyisakan separuh wajahnya yang terlihat. Bila diperhatikan, cowok ini lumayan tampan meski setengah wajah saja.

Setelah sampai, Yaya membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. Ia berjalan terseok-seok lagi, dan menyandarkan tubuh cowok itu di dinding samping rumahnya. Yaya harus memastikan keadaan terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu disini! Aku gabakal lama, oke?" ujarnya yang lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban.

Yaya segera berlari masuk ke dalam, mendapati ruang tamu kosong dan terdengar suara dentingan piring yang seperti sedang dicuci dari dapur. Ia bergerak ke sana, menemukan Bi Ijah tengah bersenandung sambil mencuci piring.

"Bi Ijah!"

"Eh? Si enon? Udah balik, Non?" Bi Ijah berbalik menatapnya. Yaya tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu, ia mendekati pembantu rumahnya dan memohon.

"Bi, ibu dimana?"

"Di kamar, Non."

"Oke. Bibi bisa bantu aku?" Bi Ijah mengernyit, menatap penuh tanya anak Tuannya ini. Sedangkan Yaya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyinkan wajah panik dan memohonnya.

"Bibi ke kamar sekarang, terus itung sampai 100." Bi Ijah semakin mengernyit bingung. Namun belum sempat ia protes, Yaya sudah mendorongnya untuk masuk ke kamar. "Plis, Bi! Bantu aku kali iniiiiii aja!" Yaya segera keluar rumah setelah ia yakin Bi Ijah tidak protes lagi.

Lelaki asing itu masih di sana dengan posisi yang sama. Yaya bernapas lega. Ia mengangkat tubuh cowok itu, memapahnya masuk ke dalam dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Beruntung cowok itu tidak pingsan total, Yaya jadi bisa sedikit terbantu untuk menuntun cowok itu menaiki tangga. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka berdua sudah berguling ke bawah dengan mengenaskan.

Dengan cepat, Yaya menyandarkan cowok itu di dinding kamarnya hati-hati. Belum sempat dirinya memeriksa kembali lukanya, suara ibunya terdengar di luar sana. Yaya panik, segera keluar kamar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat saat dilihatnya sang ibu sudah berada di undakan tangga teratas.

"Yaya? Udah pulang?" tanya Ibunya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Yaya tersenyum panik. "Iya, bu, hehe."

Sang ibu mengernyit bingung melihat wajah panik anaknya. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah, nggak. Cuma... capek aja," kilah Yaya berusaha setenang mungkin.

Meski belum puas dengan jawaban Yaya, ibunya akhirnya menghela napas. "Yaudah, makan gih. Udah ibu siapin di meja." kata ibunya dan Yaya menghela napas lega diam-diam.

"Iya, bu. Nanti aku makan."

Ibunya berbalik meninggalkan dirinya. Yaya mengusap dada lega. Setelah memastikan ibunya benar-benar turun, Yaya kembali masuk. Menatap lekat cowok yang masih pingsan itu. Ia segera mengambil kotak P3K di bawah ranjangnya, kemudian duduk di sebelah cowok itu.

Yaya mengambil kapas, menuangkan alkohol di sana, dan mendekat ke cowok itu lalu menyingkirkan rambut berantakannya agar ia lebih leluasa mengobati. "Tahan ya, bakal sakit ini," ucap Yaya dan mulai menekan luka itu dengan kapas dilumuri alkohol.

Cowok itu berkali-kali meringis. Yaya terus meminta maaf selama mengobatinya. Ia menempelkan plester diakhir, lalu melihat cowok itu dalam diam. Ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat tangan cowok itu terus memegangi perut, Yaya dihampiri rasa penasaran.

"Permisi..." izinnya, ketika tangannya mengangkat tangan cowok itu agar tidak memegangi perutnya lagi. Yaya tahu ini lancang, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh kenapa cowok itu terus menekan perutnya. Saat tangannya menyibak baju cowok itu, Yaya menatap ngeri. Ternyata di sana ada luka lebam besar di bagian kiri. Pantas saja sedari tadi dipegangin.

"Sssshhhhh..." Cowok itu meringis tertahan ketika lukanya bertubrukan dengan obat merah. Yaya terkesiap, berhenti sebentar sembari menatap wajah kesakitan cowok itu.

"Eh, maaf, maaf. Sakit banget, ya? Sumpah, aku minfa maaf banget," Yaya terus merasa bersalah. Tapi ia juga tidak berhenti menempelkan obat merah itu ke lukanya.

10 menit terlewati, akhirnya semua luka cowok itu sudah ia obati. Yaya melihat jam, ternyata sudah jam 9. Ia membereskan peralatan P3K, lalu berniat ke bawah untuk makan malam ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pergerakan di kepala cowok itu.

Yaya kembali mendekat. Menekuk kedua kakinya dan duduk di depan cowok itu. Badannya sedikit ia condongkan dengan kedua tangan menyanggah di kedua sisi. Menatap lekat mata cowok itu yang bergetar dan perlahan terbuka.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Udah... sadar?" Yaya bertanya pelan. Sementara manusia di depannya ini menunjukkan wajah bingung yang sangat kentara.

"Lo... siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa takut. "Aku... Yaya. Yang nyelametin kamu."

"Nyelametin?" Cowok itu berniat bangun, namun kembali duduk ketika perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Yaya semakin mendekat. Menahan bahu cowok itu agar tetap bersandar pada tembok.

"Jangan bangun dulu! Mas belum sembuh." ujarnya dan semakin membuat kernyitan di dahi cowok itu terlihat jelas.

"Mas? Gue masih kelas 11." protesnya ketika mendengar kata 'mas' keluar dari bibir cewek didepannya.

Yaya gelagapan. "Eh, iya, maaf-maaf." kata Yaya canggung.

"Terus... ini dimana?" Kedua mata cowok itu melihat sekitar, tepatnya ruangan yang didominasi warna pink ini.

"Di kamar aku." jawab Yaya polos. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat cowok di depannya memundurkan wajah refleks karena terkejut. "Kalo kamu... nama kamu siapa?"

Sempat hening selama 10 detik dengan menatap wajah gadis itu, sebelum bibirnya menjawab pelan.

"Gue..."

"Gue Boboiboy."

**To Be Continued**

**gue gatau kenapa gue bisa nulis ini:((( tetiba kangen BoYa anjir, terus gue nulis ini ampe ga nyadar. padahal niatnya pen nulis fiksi, eh malah boboiboy:"(**

**gue gatau ini lanjut pa kaga. jd gosa ditungguin banget (pede bat anjir)**

**oke bay**


	2. Chapter 2

"Boboiboy?" Kening Yaya berkerut setelah nama itu disebutkan, dan cowok didepannya ini mengangkat alis. Kemudian salah satu tangan Boboiboy mendorong bahunya perlahan agar jarak di antara mereka tidak sedekat ini.

"Iya. Kenapa? Nama gue aneh?" tanya Boboiboy, karena kebanyakan orang yang mengetahui namanya pertama kali pasti akan merasa aneh.

"Nggak," Dan gadis didepannya ini berkata tidak. "Nama kamu bagus, kok," Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Boboiboy menunjukkan wajah tak percaya sebentar. Sebelum berkata, "Terserah," dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke atap ruangan ini.

Ah, ya. Tentang dimana dia sekarang, Boboiboy butuh penjelasan lebih banyak dari cewek -yang katanya menolongnya- ini.

"Ini gue dimana, sih?"

Yaya mendecak kesal kala pertanyaan itu kembali ditanyakan. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia memberi tahu tadi. "Di kamar aku, kan tadi aku udah bilang," Kenapa cowok ini jadi menyebalkan?

Boboiboy memutar matanya jengah. "Ya gue tau ini di kamar lo," Sepasang matanya menatap kedua mata belo cewek di depannya. "Maksudnya, ini dimana? Di daerah mana?"

Awalnya, Yaya mengira cowok ini akan marah-marah padanya karena dengan seenaknya ia membawanya ke sini. Sebenarnya, agak bahaya juga sih bawa cowok ke kamar, tidak dikenal pula. Tapi, melihat sikap cowok ini yang sepertinya baik -agak menyebalkan juga sebenarnya- membuat Yaya lega.

"Masih di Perumahan Wiarda. Nggak jauh dari tempat kamu pingsan di jalan," kata Yaya penuh informasi.

Boboiboy akhirnya mengerti. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dirinya harus kehilangan tenaganya dengan cara pingsan di tengah jalan setelah dikeroyok.

Tapi... masih ada yang belum jelas.

"Lo... lo yang bawa gue ke sini?"

"Iya,"

"Gimana bisa lo bawa cowok ke kamar?"

Yaya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ya... aku diem-diem bawanya. Lagian aku juga gak tega liat kamu udah mau mati di jalanan kayak gitu,"

Ada sebersit rasa kagum di otak Boboiboy. Bisa dibayangkan olehnya, seorang cewek, menemukan dirinya yang tergeletak kayak gembel di tengah jalan malam hari, lalu membawanya ke sini hanya karena tidak tega membiarkannya di tengah jalan? Tunggu. Bagaimana membawanya?

"Aku mapah kamu kok sampai ke rumah. Nggak diseret," Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Yaya langsung menjelaskan. Dan Boboiboy tidak menanggapi kata terakhir yang nadanya terdengar ngeselin.

"Emang lo kuat?"

"Kalo nggak kuat nggak mungkin kamu ada di sini. Yang ada udah mati duluan di sana,"

Sialan juga nih cewek.

"Oh, ya. Kamu belum cerita," Gadis itu merubah posisinya yang tadinya duduk berlutut menjadi duduk bersila. Kedua tangan Yaya dilipat, ditaruh di atas kakinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang mendengar dongeng.

Boboiboy masih pada posisinya–duduk bersandar dengan tangan memegangi perut. Selain karena lukanya yang menahannya untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuh, tubuhnya juga terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri.

"Kamu..."

"Yaya! Kamu ngapain aja, sih?! Turun terus makan!"

Suara ibunya yang tiba-tiba terdengar tepat di pintu kamarnya membuat mereka berdua tersentak. Yaya panik, Boboiboy kaget dengan menatap penuh tuntutan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi lagi kali ini.

Lama-lama Boboiboy bisa jantungan dah.

"Itu siapa?" Boboiboy bertanya panik. Oke, dia bisa menerima cewek ini dapat membawanya yang hampir sekarat ke kamar karena mengira dia sendirian di rumah.

Namun saat mendengar jawaban Yaya...

"Ibu aku," ringisnya sambil menggigit bibir.

Boboiboy tidak bisa lagi mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Cewek ini benar-benar gila!

"Apa?! Lo waras apa kagak, sih?!" desis Boboiboy kesal, karena kini hidupnya dipertaruhkan.

Yaya memajukan tangannya, memberi gestur agar cowok di depannya tidak berisik. "Ssstt! Diem! Nanti ibu aku denger!" Mulut Boboiboy baru ingin mengeluarkan suara lagi, namun secepat itu juga Yaya membekapnya. Boboiboy membelakak tidak terima. Ia mencoba memberontak, akan tetapi tangan Yaya semakin menekan mulutnya sampai kepalanya mentok pada tembok di belakang–alias kejedot.

"Jangan ngomong! Kamu di sini, jangan kemana-mana. Kamu nggak bakal ketauan, jadi serahin semuanya ke aku, oke?" ucapan Yaya persis seperti seorang pahlawan yang ingin menyelamatkan dunia. Sangat dramatis, Boboiboy sampai cengo dibuatnya.

Yaya melepas bekapannya setelah dirasa Boboiboy tidak ngoceh lagi. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu menghampiri pintu untuk menghadapi ibunya. Sedangkan Boboiboy hanya menatapnya dengan diam. Bingung kenapa dia bisa langsung menuruti perintah cewek absurd itu. Ia berniat untuk bangkit, namun terbatalkan sebab lagi-lagi nyeri di perutnya kembali terasa. Boboiboy meringis. Akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan Yaya yang mengurus semuanya.

Sementara Yaya, ia membuka pintu sedikit untuk menemukan sosok ibunya tengah berkacak pinggang di sana. Sambil memperlihatkan cengiran di wajah, Yaya keluar dari kamarnya melewati celah kecil itu dan menutup pintu secepat mungkin.

"Iya, Bu... Hehe..."

"He-ha he-he he-ha he-he. Kamu denger nggak tadi ibu suruh apa?" tanya ibunya kesal, yang ditanya hanya menggaruk pipinya.

"Hm, iya, aku denger kok."

"Terus daritadi ngapain?" Ibunya menatapanya penuh intimidasi, yang membuat Yaya mengkerut seketika. "Kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu di kamar, ya?" kata ibunya telak tanpa jeda.

Yaya terkesiap. Kagum dengan kepekaan yang dimiliki ibunya sudah seperti cenayang.

"Eh? Nggak kok, apasih, Bu. Nggak mungkin lah, haha," jawab Yaya yang nadanya malah terdengar aneh. Yaya meringis dalam hati, mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari putri satu-satunya, ibu Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Yaudah, cepetan turun. Makan, abis itu tidur." titahnya tak terbantahkan lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yaya.

Yaya bernapas lega. Lantas buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk bilang pada Boboiboy kalau dia akan makan malam dulu sebentar. Namun saat matanya tertuju pada tempat mereka mengobrol tadi, Boboiboy tidak ada di sana. Yaya menelusuri ruangan, kaget setelah menemukan cowok itu tengah membuka jendela balkon kamarnya.

"Eh! Kamu mau ngapain?!"

Yaya menghampirinya. Tangan kiri Boboiboy masih setia memegangi perut, sementara sebelah tangannya berusaha membuka jendela balkon. Beberapa kali cowok itu meringis tertahan akibat lukanya yang belum kering.

"Gue harus pergi," ucapnya tanpa menatap Yaya. Ia kembali mencoba membuka jendela balkon itu setelah nyeri di perutnya sedikit mereda.

Tadinya, Boboiboy memilih untuk pasrah saja dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Namun karena telinganya tak sengaja mendengar obrolan Yaya dan ibunya, Boboiboy jadi berubah pikiran. Lukanya memang masih sakit. Tapi Boboiboy juga tidak ingin merepotkan Yaya, apalagi menyeret Yaya ke dalam masalah karena dirinya. Lagipula, ia juga harus menyelesaikan urusannya malam ini.

Yaya diam di tempat. Memperhatikan cara Boboiboy mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melangkahi bingkai jendela dengan mudah. Kaki cowok itu sudah menapak pada semen, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yaya dan menatapnya penuh.

"Gue nggak akan berterima kasih," Boboiboy membasahi bibirnya sebentar. "Karena kalo makasihnya cuma lewat kata, itu belum cukup. Gue berutang budi sama lo," Yaya diam. Membiarkan angin malam menembus wajahnya, menatap intens wajah cowok di depannya yang diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Tapi... kamu mau ke mana? Kalo kamu dipukulin lagi gimana?" Yaya bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sekhawatir ini pada cowok yang baru ia temui. Yang pasti setelah Boboiboy mengatakan dia kelas 11, alias sebaya dengan Yaya, Yaya jadi tidak berpikir yang macam-macam lagi. Sesederhana itu.

"Gue nggak papa." ujar Boboiboy.

"Kamu nggak mau jelasin gitu, kenapa bisa dipukulin?" Yaya bertanya dengan suara pelan. Karena yang ingin ia katakan tadi sebelum ibunya memanggil adalah pertanyaan tersebut. Yaya belum tahu mengapa Boboiboy bisa terdampar di pinggir jalan dengan muka babak belur.

Boboiboy menghela napas. "Kalo gue ceritain sekarang, itu bakal panjang. Dan gue nggak ada waktu lagi," ujar Boboiboy, kali ini melihat sekitar balkon Yaya untuk mencari cara turun dari sini. "Gue harus pergi malem ini,"

Menyadari itu, Yaya kontan terkejut. "Kamu mau loncat?!"

Anggukan kalem dari Boboiboy membuat Yaya semakin panik. "Yakali gue lewat pintu rumah lo, ketauan nanti,"

_Iya juga sih_, batin Yaya.

"Tapi kan luka kamu belum sembuh. Kalo tambah parah gimana?" Yaya kembali heboh.

Boboiboy terkekeh kecil melihatnya bersama ringisannya yang menahan rasa nyeri di selurug tubuh. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bertemu dengan cewek yang bentukannya macam Yaya. Nggak bisa ditebak dan unik. Dari membawanya ke sini–ke kemarnya, sampai khawatir padanya. Padahal belum genap dua jam mereka berkenalan, bagaimana bisa gadis _pink_ ini mengkhawatirkannya?

"Lo nggak perlu khawatirin gue," ucap Boboiboy. Kedua tangannya menaikkan tudung jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya sehingga sebagian wajahnya tidak terlihat. "Khawatirinnya ntar aja, pas kita udah kenal satu sama lain," Senyum tipis terukir saat ia mengatakannya.

Boboiboy melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas balkon. Melangkahinya dengan mudah dan berpegangan pada pagar agar menahannya tidak jatuh. Yaya masih menatapnya, dan Boboiboy membalas tatapan itu sambil mengucapkan kata terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar loncat.

"_See you again_... Yaya..."

Dan sosoknya menghilang.

Yaya kembali mengulang perkataan Boboiboy di dalam hatinya. _Khawatirinnya ntar aja, pas kita udah kenal satu sama lain._

Saat itu juga, hati Yaya mendadak dihampiri rasa hangat.

Kelas masih sepi saat Yaya sampai dan duduk di kursinya. Yaya menghela napas, meluruskan tangan kirinya di meja untuk dijadikan bantal. Masih 30 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk, sepertinya cukup untuk menambah waktu tidur.

Setelah bertemu cowok bernama Boboiboy tadi malam, Yaya jadi sulit untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Pikirannya terus memikirkan tentang Boboiboy, Boboiboy, dan Boboiboy. Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kapan dia akan menemui Yaya lagi?

Yaya sedikit menyesal karena tidak menanyakan berapa nomor teleponnya dan dimana rumahnya. Jika saja semalam ia menanyakan itu, pasti tidak sulit memikirkan untuk mencari Boboiboy.

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa Yaya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan cowok itu?

Mendengus keras, Yaya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Berusaha mengenyahkan segala pemikirannya tentang cowok semalam yang ia temui. Namun pikirannya belum berhenti memikirkan tentang Boboiboy dan segala perkataannya. Kesal, Yaya menarik kepalanya sehingga badannya kembali tegak. Mulut Yaya meniup ke atas, membuat kerudungannya yang sempat berantakan menjadi rapi dalam sekejap mata. Saat itu juga matanya menatap Ying yang entah sejak kapan datang.

"Lo ngapa dah?" Ying bertanya sambil berjalan ke meja di belakang Yaya disaat mendapati wajah Yaya yang kusut.

Ying duduk, menatap heran wajah Yaya yang tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Bukan Yaya banget karena gadis berkerudung itu selalu ceria atau bahkan kelewat ceria sampai membuat Ying eneg sendiri.

Tapi ada apa dengan gadis _pink_ alay itu hari ini?

"_So? Tell me, now... Tell me baby..._" ucap Ying dengan nada sok diimutkan.

Yaya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku bingung mau ceritain gimana," ujar Yaya lesu sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok di belakang.

Ying mencodongkan badannya agar lebih dekat. "Emang ada apaan, sih?"

Yaya menghela napas. Tangannya menarik gorden jendela di dekat kepalanya, memainkannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Fang datang dengan _headphone_ bertengger di lehernya. Tangan cowok itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, berjalan santai ke bangkunya yang satu meja dengan Ying.

Itulah alasan mengapa Yaya duduk sendiri. Karena Ying lebih memilih duduk bersama 'pacarnya' yang super duper ngeselin itu. Emang temen kampret.

"Pagi, _honey_!" sapa Ying ceria, ketika pacarnya itu mendorong kursi ke belakang untuk memudahkannya duduk.

"Pagi juga, _Yang_,"

Yaya yang sudah biasa jadi nyamuk mereka setiap hari–bahkan setiap saat–, hanya mendengus geli. _Alay banget ya Allah sampai pengen muntah_. Batin Yaya berteriak.

Fang dan Ying mengobrol, dan eksistensi Yaya tentu saja diabaikan. Tenang, Yaya udah biasa kok. Serius. Meski kadang Ying suka mengajaknya untk ikut nimbrung, Yaya tetap saja tidak enak. Apalagi pembicarannya terdengar seperti bentuk perhatian, kayak udah sarapan belum, atau udah ngerjain pr belum. Yaya mana bisa, sih, ikut dalam obrolan itu? Yang ada dia dicap PHO oleh teman-temannya.

Hampir lima menit Fang dan Ying mengobrol, setelah itu hening tiba-tiba. Yaya tidak tahu saja karena Fang menatap tanya pada Ying, mengenai sikap Yaya yang aneh dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan gorden. Ying yang memang belum mendapatkan jawabannya, mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu. Lalu Fang memilih untuk bermain PUBG dengan _headphone_-nya karena ia merasa ini urusan buat 'cewek'. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur.

"Yaya!" panggil Ying, beralih sepenuhnya pada Yaya. Gadis _pink_ alay itu hanya bergumam malas, masih dengan wajah ditutupi dengan gorden. "Tadi mau cerita apaan?"

Yaya menyingkap gorden, menemukan Fang yang asyik bermain _game_ _online_ dengan _headphone_-nya. Sementara Ying, sudah mencodongkan badannya sigap. Sepertinya Yaya sudah bisa bercerita.

Yaya menghadapkan badannya pada Ying, melirik sekali lagi pada Fang yang tenggelam pada permainannya, barulah ia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Jadi... kemarin malem..."

Semuanya Yaya ceritakan. Dari dirinya yang di perjalanan pulang les bertemu dengan seorang cowok tergeletak penuh luka, sampai cowok yang ternyata bernama Boboiboy itu pergi dengan loncat melewati balkon kamarnya. Ying mendengarkan sampai selesai, meski beberapa kali Yaya menangkap respons Ying dalam bentuk eksoresi. Terkejut, bingung, tertawa, aneh, sedih, heboh, lama-lama gila dah tuh anak.

"Ya, jadi gitu..." tutup Yaya dengan suara pelan.

Ying mengangguk paham. Yaya yang di depannya meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menatap Ying lesu. "Menurut kamu... gimana, Ying?"

Ying mengangkat alis. Menghela napas kemudian saat mengerti maksud Yaya. "Pertama, yang lo lakuin itu kurang tepat," tutur Ying membuat Yaya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Nih, gue tau lo baik banget bocahnya sampai gue bingung, lo tuh kelewat baik apa emang sifat lo kayak gitu?" Yaya cemberut mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak protes. "Tapi, Yaya, dia tuh orang asing. Apalagi cowok. Dengan lo bawa dia ke rumah–ke kamar lo–, itu sama aja lo bunuh diri. Kenapa lo nggak pulang ke rumah buat ngambil P3K, terus balik lagi buat ngobatin si Boboi- apaan?"

"Boboiboy," sela Yaya cepat.

"Iya, Boboiboy. Lo cuma ngobatin lukanya bentar, abis itu lo bangunin dia deh. Suruh balik kek, apa kek, yang penting jangan ngegembel disitu,"

Yaya diam. Ying melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Untung dia cowok baik, kalo nggak? Udah tewas kali lo di tangan dia di kamar lo sendiri," ucap Ying langsung menohok jantung Yaya.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya. Seluruh perkataan Ying seratus persen benar. Dan Yaya merasa sangat bodoh, kenapa ia tidak terpikirkan ucapan Ying? Kenapa dia bisa mengambil keputusan yang penuh resiko itu?

"Terus? Soal ucapan dia itu? Kata kamu aku harus gimana?" tanya Yaya pasrah.

Ying menghela napas gusar. "Ck! Lo jangan gampang percaya ucapan orang lain. Apalagi yang baru lo kenal. Lo harus ati-ati, jangan sampai lo kejebak sama ucapannya dia," Ying gregetan sendiri. Selain baik, Yaya itu juga polos. Lemot pula. Harus punya stok kesabaran jika berteman dengannya. Untung Ying kuat.

"Tapi dia kayak yakin banget ngomongnya, Ying..." kilah Yaya. Ia ingat, ingat sekali pada saat Boboiboy mengatakan dirinya akan berterima kasih nanti. Ingat saat Boboiboy bilang padanya untuk mengkhawitirkannya nanti saja, saat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Bukan dia yang yakin ngucapinnya," Ying menatap Yaya serius. Yaya meneguk ludah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Ying. Karena kalau sudah seperti ini, pasti Ying akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang diluar dugaannya.

"Tapi karena lo udah tertarik sama dia, sampai lo bisa percaya sama semua omongannya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**gatau kenapa gue suka banget cara Boboiboy ngomong ke Yaya. gemes yawla gemes.**

**tadinya gue pengen Yaya ngomong gue-elo juga. tapi kayaknya kurang sreg, karena gue lebih suka cewek yg lembut, alus, anggun, kalem, polos, lucu, cocok bet dah ama Boboiboy yg gtu. terus di serialnya juga kan Yaya emg alim, suaranya lembut, jadi semakin ga tega gue menodai dia :(**

**betewe, disini ada kisah Fang x Ying juga lho, ehe... pasti makin seru kan wkwk. abisan gua cinta bat anjai ama pair BoYa FaYi. rasanya pen nyulik mereka aja :***

**OYA! gila seh anjai, gue kaget pas ada yang review chap kemaren. 6 apa 7 ya, lupa gue. Itu baru sehari aja udah ada 3-4 review. Ingin memeluk klean aja rasanya:***** bahkan viewnya aja udah ampe 80an, monang anjir monang, padahal ni cerita ga ada bagusnya samsek asdfghjkl-!**

**ampe sekarang, gue gtau ini bakal seterusnya lanjut pa kaga. kadang mood gua ilang2an, jadi susah gitu deh. doain aja sama dukung terus yak.**

**udah itu aja.**

**oke bay**


	3. Chapter 3

Hal yang Yaya selalu sesali adalah tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan benar.

Bertemu dengan orang asing dalam keadaan terluka, tentu membuatnya yang mempunyai hati selembut kapas merasa kasihan. Yaya yang saat itu sangat panik, sulit untuk berpikir panjang sampai akhirnya menemukan solusi yang tidak pernah ia duga sama sekali.

Membawa cowok ke rumah?

Yaya baru menyadarinya bahwa itu salah dari penuturan Ying. Yaya menyesalinya, sangat. Tapi ia tidak menyesali dirinya sendiri karena menolong orang. Justru, jika tidak menolongnya, Yaya akan menyesal. Hanya saja, seperti yang Ying bilang, caranya salah. Dan Yaya belajar dari situ.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, otak Yaya dipenuhi dengan banyak hal. Dari ia jalan kaki dari gerbang sekolah ke halte, menaiki bus, sampai di halte perumahan Wiarda, berjalan kaki lagi untuk tiba di rumahnya, Yaya terus melamun.

Bohong jika ia tidak memikirkan ucapan Ying paling terakhir sebelum guru masuk. Yaya berkali-kali menyangkalnya, tentang dirinya yang tertarik dengan Boboiboy seperti yang dikatakan Ying. Namun seakan ada yang menyerukan benar dalam sudut hatinya. Yaya benar-benar bimbang. Masa', sih , dirinya tertarik pada Boboiboy secepat itu?

Helaan napas pasrah keluar dari mulut Yaya. Gadis itu menendang kerikil di bawah kakinya sampai kerikil itu membentur tiang listrik dan mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring. Yaya tidak peduli. Kalaupun dirinya memang menyukai Boboiboy, apa salahnya? Lagian bukan ia sendiri yang memilihnya, tapi hatinya. Boboiboy juga cowok baik kok, ganteng pula. Jadi, tidak pa-pa, 'kan?

Ketika Yaya kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar, kaki Yaya mendadak berhenti saat melihat gerombolan cowok di gang kecil yang akan ia lewati. Sebenarnya, Yaya sengaja untuk memilih gang itu agar ia bisa cepat sampai rumah. Tapi Yaya lupa gang itu sering sekali dijadikan tempat tongkorongan cowok-cowok gajelas bahkan sampai preman.

Yaya memutar badannya, berniat untuk kembali saja dan mencari jalan lain. Baru saja badannya berbalik dan kakinya siap melangkah, seruan yang sepertinya tertuju padanya terdengar.

"Woi!"

Oh, _shit_. Yaya meringis pelan dengan mata terpejam erat, rasanya ia ingin sekali memanggil Doraemon untuk meminjam pintu kemana saja.

"Heh! Dipanggil tuh nyaut, budeg lo, ya?!" Preman itu mulai sewot. Yaya diam di tempat, seketika keringat dingin saat dirasanya seluruh pasang mata menghujani punggungnya. Ada berapa tuh preman? Lima? Enam? Tujuh?

"Beneran budeg, ya?!"

Yaya mengigit bibirnya. Selain karena ada yang menahan kakinya untuk lari, ia juga memikirkan resiko jika dia kabur saat ini juga. Yaya bisa dikejar, dan kecepatan berlarinya benar-benar payah. Yang ada baru sepuluh langkah ia berlari, preman itu pasti sudah mencegatnya.

Tapi... mau sampai kapan ia diam saja?!

Yaya meneguk ludah saat mendengar langkah kaki salah satu preman di belakangnya dan menjadi berdiri di depannya. Kepala Yaya menunduk takut, benar-benar nggak berani liat wajahnya, karena Yaya yakin pasti itu akan membuatnya ngeri dan berakhir dirinya yang pipis di celana. Jadi Yaya hanya bisa melihat ke bawah, pada sepatu preman itu yang bermerk _converse_, serta celananya terdapat robek-robek sedikit di kedua lutut. Tuh, 'kan, liat kakinya aja Yaya udah pengen pingsan.

"Lo nggak tau siapa gue?" Preman yang tadi memanggilnya itu –karena suaranya sama– merendahkan kepalanya, sehingga sejajar dengan tingginya. Suaranya yang terdengar berat dan rendah seketika terdengar jelas di telinga Yaya.

"Heh, bocah," Preman seram itu mendorong bahu Yaya kasar, membuat Yaya sedikit terkejut karena tubuhnya sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Untungnya Yaya masih bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

_Siapapun tolongin aku kek! _Yaya menjerit dalam hati.

Karena terus menunduk, Yaya tidak menyadari preman di depannya tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba saja kaki preman itu melangkah maju, membuat Yaya mau tak mau melangkah mundur. Yaya yang menyadari ia tengah dipojoki pasrah dan terus merapal doa dalam hati, dan kini badannya telah mentok pada tembok.

"Angkat kepala lo," Suara preman di depannya terdengar seperti Raja yang menyuruh pelayannya untuk mengambil minuman. Tubuh Yaya mulai gemetar. Saking gemetarnya Yaya sampai merasa hilang tenaga.

"Heh! Gue bilang angkat kepala lo!" Preman itu marah, satu tangannya menyentak tembok tepat di sebelah kanan kepala Yaya. Si gadis _pink_ memejamkan matanya kuat, namun perlahan kepalanya diangkat karena tak mau membuat preman garang ini tambah murka dengan mata menatap takut-takut wajah preman galak ini.

"Galak amat, Jo," kata preman berambut acak-acakkan yang berada di belakang preman yang dipanggil Jo ini.

Serem banget, kata Yaya dalam hati. Wajah preman itu sangar bercampur tengil. Telinga preman itu ditindik. Di lehernya terdapat kalung khas preman yang Yaya nggak tahu cara deskripsiinnya. Dia memakai kaos hitam dengan gambar tengkorak. Dan rambutnya gondrong banget sampai Yaya berani mengomentari 'ni preman jelek amat' yang tentu saja ia ucapkan dalam hati. Saat mata Yaya kembali menatapnya, preman itu menyeringai. Kedua matanya seakan menilai wajah Yaya yang terkesan polos itu.

"Wiiih. Cantik juga nih cewek," goda preman di depannya disusul dengan siulan dari preman berambut acak-acakkan maupun temannya yang lain.

"Mana, mana?" heboh preman berambut warna merah ngejreng yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan Yaya di samping preman gondrong. "Weh! Cantik banget lah anjir. Mau kemana, Neng?" tanyanya dengan menyentuh pipi Yaya sok lembut.

Yaya sontak terkejut. Ia langsung menepis tangan kotor itu refleks. Tindakannya barusan mendapat derai tawa dari gerombolan preman yang tengah mengepungnya, dan Yaya cuma bisa diam dengan mata menyorot tajam dicampur ketakutan.

"Galak juga nih cewek," komentar si gondrong.

Yaya tidak bisa diam lagi. Meskipun dirinya takut setengah mati, ia harus bertindak atas keamanannya. "Lepasin aku," kata Yaya pelan, berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak menangis.

Preman gondrong di depannya mengangkat alis. "Lepasin? Belum juga dipegang, udah minta lepasin aja," katanya jenaka disusul tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Mungkin dia udah nggak sabar kali, Jo. Langsung aja lah," sahut preman berambut merah.

Yaya mengernyit tidak mengerti. Saat kedua matanya menangkap si preman gondrong menyeringai dan mulai semakin memepetnya dengan tembok, Yaya tertegun. Kini posisinya benar-benar tersudutkan dan Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi ini.

_"Are you ready, honey?"_

Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan preman gondrong mulai menuju kepalanya. Yaya membelakakkan mata, mulai menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan preman itu. Sebelum tangan yang dipenuhi cincin menyentuh kepalanya, Yaya menepisnya. Namun ia terkejut karena si preman dengan tangkas menangkap tangannya.

"Lo nggak bakal bisa ngapa-ngapain,"

Tangannya dicengkram amat kuat. Sekarang Yaya benar-benar ingin menangis, merasa dirinya sangat hina disini. Matanya terpejam kuat, saat dirinya merasakan sentuhan menjijikan di wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, Yaya ingin berteriak. Meminta pertolongan pada siapapun untuk mengenyahkan para lelaki brengsek ini darinya.

"Lo takut?"

Yaya masih bisa mendengar suara rendah dari preman yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengusap-usap pipinya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, satu bulir air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

Sadar cewek di depannya ini menangis, si preman gondrong mendecih. "Heh, denger ya. Gue sama sekali belum nyentuh apapun selain pipi lo yang nggak berharga itu," desisnya, karena menurutnya, wanita yang menangis sangat tidak seru diajaknya bermain. "Kalo lo nangis kayak gini, gue semakin menahan lo disini sampai lo siap main sama gu–"

BAAKK!

Sebuah _skateboard_ tiba-tiba saja menghantam wajah preman gondrong secepat kejapan mata. Yaya yang mendengar jelas suara hantaman itu langsung membuka mata, tercengang mendapati si gondrong sudah terkapar di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir di hidung serta _skateboard_ tak jauh darinya.

"WOI!" seru preman merah, meneriaki satu-satunya pelaku pelempar benda seluncur itu di arah kiri.

Sembari otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, Yaya mengikuti seluruh pandangan teman-teman si gondrong. Yaya menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya saat kedua matanya melihat sosok cowok tinggi berjaket hitam berdiri di sana, dengan eskpresi wajah yang terlalu santai untuk menghadapi preman mengerikan. Di bagian pipi Boboiboy masih tertempel plester untuk menutupi luka sayatannya, dan beberapa lebam biru di sudut bibir dan pinggirvmatanya.

Tunggu. Nih cowok ngapain di sini disaat harusnya dia istirahat karena lukanya?!

"Berani-beraninya lo!" Preman berambut melangkah maju, bersiap memberi begoman mentah pada Boboiboy. Tapi secepat itu juga Boboiboy menghindar, menahan tangan si preman merah dan memelintirnya sampai berteriak kesakitan.

Boboiboy kemudian menendangnya menggunakan kaki kanan, membuat si preman merah jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Belum sampai disitu, teman si preman merah –yang berambut coklat– mulai menyerang Boboiboy dengan tonjokan serta tendangan. Karena belum siap, satu tendangan berhasil mengenai perutnya, sehingga membuat tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah. Boboiboy meringis sebentar. Membalasnya dengan tendangan lagi sampai lawannya membentur tembok sebelum merosot ke tanah berdekatan dengan Yaya.

Yaya terkesiap. Ia akan mengira Boboiboy akan menyerang tiga preman yang tersisa, namun cowok itu tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya dan berlari. Sontak tiga preman yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja berteriak marah, lalu mengejar mereka.

Langkah kaki Boboiboy begitu cepat dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi karena eratan tangan Boboiboy pada pergelangan tangannya, Yaya jadi bisa menyamakan langkah kaki cowok itu. Ia berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mengikuti Boboiboy yang memimpin jalan. Suara seruan dari preman yang mengejarnya masih terdengar ketika mereka berdua sudah menuju pinggir jalan raya besar. Banyak orang yang menatapi mereka bingung, tapi Yaya sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus berlari cepat. Sesekali Yaya menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk memeriksa preman itu masih mengejar atau tidak.

"Jangan nengok ke belakang," tutur Boboiboy di tengah-tengah napasnya yang memburu. "Terus lari!"

Yaya menurutinya dengan terus berlari tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang. Ia dan Boboiboy sampai pada lampu merah, menyelinap di antara para pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrang. Boboiboy dengan gesit berlari melewati celah-celah kerumunan itu bersama Yaya. Suara-suara dari preman yang mengejar mereka mulai terdengar samar, lalu tenggelam dalam kebisingan suasana kota.

Meski begitu, Boboiboy tetap mempertahankan kecepatan larinya, jaga-jaga saja sampai ia menemukan tempat aman. Saat matanya melihat sebuah warung ketoprak yang ramai pelanggan, Boboiboy segera membawa Yaya ke sana untuk bersembunyi sementara. Selain karena banyaknya pelanggan yang menutupi keberadaan mereka, warung ini juga tidak dapat dicurigai preman yang mengejar mereka mengingat tempatnya agak tertutup.

"Hah... capek banget," Yaya mengatur napasnya pelan, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Boboiboy di meja khusus dua orang yang tersedia di sini.

Boboiboy sama capeknya. Napasnya masih ngos-ngosan sementara matanya tak lepas mengamati gadis di hadapannya. "Kita sembunyi dulu di sini sementara. Sampai tuh preman udah pergi," ujar Boboiboy pelan dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Yaya hanya mengangguk setuju saja karena ia juga sangat kelelahan. Didengarnya suara Boboiboy yang membacakan pesanan, dan cowok itu menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot 'mau pesen apa'. Yaya menjawabnya dengan gerakan mulut 'samain aja' karena ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi.

Ketika pelayan sudah menjauhi meja mereka, Boboiboy terkekeh kecil melihat Yaya yang saat ini tengah menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. "Capek banget, ya?" katanya dengan badan dimajukan sedikit.

Yaya hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"_Sorry_, tadi larinya kekencengan. Soalnya gue gabisa lawan mereka lagi, yaudah gue langsung bawa lo kabur aja," ucap Boboiboy penuh penjelasan.

Mendengar itu, Yaya langsung menegapkan tubuhnya. Boboiboy sampai kaget hingga harus memundurkan tubuhnya. _Buset dah nih cewek, _batin Boboiboy.

"Kamu! Kok kamu tiba-tiba bisa ada di sana?" tanya Yaya tanpa basa-basi. Capek di tubuhnya terkalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya tentang Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu.

"Ya bisa lah," jawab Boboiboy santai. Cowok berjaket hitam itu menekuk jari-jemarinya satu sama lain sampai terdengar kletek di sana. Raut wajah gadis di depannya terlihat tidak puas membuat Boboiboy melanjutkan. "Gue tadi lagi jalan-jalan, eh tiba-tiba liat gerombolan preman di ujung gang Pak Senin Koboi. Pas gue liat siapa yang mereka kepungin, gue langsung lempar _skateboard_ gue lah,"

Yaya meringis tidak enak. Mengingat _skateboard_ yang dilempar Boboiboy untuk menghantam wajah preman gondrong ditinggalkan di sana. "Soal _skateboard_ kamu... maaf ya,"

Boboiboy mengernyit bingung sebelum tersenyum tipis setelah menyadari maksud Yaya. "Elah, _skateboard_ doang. Bisa dibeli lagi kapan-kapan," Tentu saja ia tidak menyalahkan Yaya. Justru memang itu perbuatannya untuk menolong Yaya dan karena tadi buru-buru Boboiboy sama sekali tidak sempat –nggak kepikiran malah– untuk mengambil skateboardnya lagi.

"Boboiboy," panggil Yaya pelan. "Kenapa tadi kamu nyelametin aku...?" Pertanyaan Yaya tiba-tiba membuat Boboiboy mengerutkan dahi nggak ngerti. "...Disaat kamu seharusnya bisa lewatin aku gitu aja,"

Yaya menanyakannya bukan karena dirinya yang tidak tahu terima kasih atau tidak ingin ditolongin. Yaya cuma... ingin memastikan sesuatu yang itu semua berasal dari hatinya.

"Hm... gue cuma mau balas kebaikan lo aja," jawab Boboiboy tenang. "Ya... kayak sama lo. Waktu lo nolongin gue semalem, lo juga bisa lewatin gue yang luka parah tanpa peduli sama sekali. Tapi lo malah bantuin gue dengan amat peduli. Lo dengan kepedulian lo, dan gue dengan rasa terima kasih gue. Makanya gue bisa nolongin lo kabur dari preman tadi,"

"Kalo aku nggak nolongin kamu semalem, apa kamu tetep nolongin aku dari preman jelek tadi?"

Boboiboy diam sebentar. "Itu bukan pertanyaan, Yaya. Karena gue bakal nolongin siapapun yang butuh bantuan. Nggak peduli dia udah nolongin gue atau nggak."

Yaya sedikit terkesiap mendengarnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Boboiboy akan menjawabnya penuh kebijakan.

"Oke, sip sip," balas Yaya akhirnya setelah tidak ada lagi yang harus dibahas. Cowok didepannya tersenyum kecil yang sama sekali tidak Yaya sadari karena matanya sibuk memandangi sekitar.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Dua porsi ketoprak lengkap dengan minuman berupa es teh manis. Yaya segera meminumnya sampai tandas karena tenggorokannya benar-benar kering sehabis lari tadi.

"Biasa aja kali mimumnya," canda Boboiboy dengan senyum tipis.

Yaya hanya menganggapnya angin lalu sebab ia masih fokus pada dehidrasinya. Cewek itu memesan satu gelas lagi yang ditanggapi Boboiboy dengan tawa kecil.

"Haus banget aku sumpah," ucap Yaya kelewat jujur. Wajahnya jauh lebih fresh dari yang sebelumnya.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagian lo kenapa bisa, sih, lewat gang itu? Emang nggak tau kalo disitu banyak preman?" tanya Boboiboy. Heran saja bisa-bisanya Yaya lewat gang penuh kengerian itu disaat cewek itu pasti mengetahuinya, mengingat letak kediamannya tidak jauh dari sana.

"Tau," Yaya menyendokkan ketoprak ke dalam mulutnya. "Cumha khan akhu phenghennyha chephet samphe, eh akhu lhupha khalho ghang ithu seremh," _(cuma kan aku pengennya cepet sampe, eh aku lupa kalo gang itu serem)_ jawab Yaya dengan mulut penuh.

Boboiboy tertawa dibuatnya. "Telen dulu woi. Nanti keselek," tegur Boboiboy.

Yaya menguyahnya lagi dan menelannya. Minumannya telah datang. Ia menyedotnya setengah dan memajukan badannya untuk lebih dekat dengan Boboiboy yang tengah memakan ketopraknya.

"Kamu belum cerita soal kemarin lho," tagih Yaya langsung. Cowok di depannya mengangkat alis tidak paham. "Yang kemarin, kenapa kamu bisa babak belur gitu?"

Boboiboy manggut-manggut. Tangan kanannya menyendokkan ketoprak yang hampir habis di piringnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyah perlahan dan menelannya sebelum menjawab. "Kalo dilupain aja, bisa?" katanya.

Yaya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kamu kan kemarin udah bilang bakal ceritain, ayo doong," rengek Yaya seperti anak kecil.

Boboiboy mengerjap. Bentar deh, kenapa sikap Yaya semakin lama semakin seperti sudah lama kenal dengannya? Padahal bila dihitung dari awal mereka bertemu, itu belum genap 24 jam.

"Lo kepo banget, ya?" balas Boboiboy, nadanya terdengar halus. Cewek di depannya mengangguk semangat. "Yaudah..." Boboiboy menghela napas. "Lo abisin dulu tuh ketopraknya, nanti sambil jalan gue ceritain," Sebenarnya, Boboiboy juga tidak tahu ia akan beneran menceritakannya atau tidak. Itu cara agar Yaya diam.

Dan itu ampuh. Cewek di depannya cuma mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan makan ketopraknya yang masih banyak.

Warung ketoprak ini berangsur sepi setelah 30 menit mereka di sana. Yaya sudah selesai dengan makannya, kini Boboiboy beranjak ke si penjual untuk membayar makanan mereka. Setelah itu, Boboiboy kembali menghampiri Yaya. Mendapati wajah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba gelisah dengan mata menatap ponselnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu aku nyariin," katanya pelan.

Boboiboy mengangkat alis. Mengecek arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. _Yaelah baru jam segini. _Tapi Boboiboy juga tidak bisa menyalahkan keposesifan ibu Yaya terhadap anaknya. Wajar, emak-emak akan selalu khawatir bila putrinya pulang kesorean.

"Yaudah, yuk. Gue anter lo pulang,"

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Yaya. Jalanan yang mereka lewati macet parah mengingat jam pulang kerja. Suara klakson terdengar nyaring berkali-kali, serta polusi debu yang semakin melengkapi situasi. Di atas sana burung-burung berterbangan dengan latar belakang langit senja, yang bila diabadikan dengan kamera pasti akan terlihat bagus.

Jika saat berlari tadi mereka bergandengan, kini hanya lengan mereka yang menempel. Trotoar juga sama padatnya. Semua orang jalan terburu-buru membuat tubuh Yaya yang memang kecil kesenggol-senggol hampir jatuh. Melihatnya, Boboiboy mengamit tangan Yaya agar tidak termakan arus orang-orang. Sementara Yaya menatapnya bingung, sebelum berusaha bersikap biasa saja di samping cowok itu.

Selama melewati jalan raya besar penuh rintangan, mereka hanya diam. Membiarkan kebisingan kota serta langkah kaki mereka menjadi satu-satunya suara yang tercipta. Yaya berkali-kali menunduk, hanya untuk memandangi tangan mereka yang saling tertaut di bawah sana. Ucapan Ying di sekolah tadi hilang begitu saja di kepalanya. Hati dan kepalanya seperti bekerja sama, bahwa saat ini dirinya senang entah sebab apa.

Perjalanan serasa sangat panjang. Entah memang warung ketopraknyanya jauh atau karena mereka yang berlari sampai sejauh itu. Yaya tidak yakin, karena kakinya sudah merasa pegal sekarang. Ia ingin mengajak Boboiboy mengobrol biar nggak sepi-sepi amat, tapi Yaya juga bingung apa yang ingin dibicarakan.

Tepat saat Boboiboy mengambil arah kiri di pertigaan, Yaya memajukan langkahnya sedikit agar melampaui langkah cowok itu. "Boboiboy,"

"Hm?" Boboiboy hanya meliriknya sembari terus berjalan.

"Katanya mau cerita tentang kamu yang dipukulin," ujar Yaya diantara keramaian jalanan. Namun suaranya masih terdengar jelas di telinga Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menoleh. "Kirain udah lupa," katanya yang dibalas gerutuan kesal dari Yaya. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Yaya yang di sampingnya terus menatapnya ingin tahu. "Yaahh... kemarin gue dipukulin,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gue ngomong sesuatu dan bikin mereka marah," jawab Boboiboy jujur.

Yaya mengernyit heran. "Kayak gimana emang?"

"Hm, gatau. Gue lupa." kata Boboiboy ngeselin. Yaya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Gimana sih, kok bisa lupa,"

"Hehe."

"Terus, dipukulin sama siapa?"

"Oranglah. Yakali alien," gurau Boboiboy.

"Maksud aku namanya,"

"Kalo gue sebutin namanya, emang lo bakal kenal?"

Yaya mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin nggak. Tapi, kan, setidaknya aku tahu siapa yang mukulin kamu," Boboiboy meliriknya. "Biar nanti kalo aku ketemu dia, aku bisa hajar balik deh!" kata Yaya sok-sokan.

Boboiboy mendecih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Antara meremehkan Yaya dan gemas dengan sikap cewek itu. "Jangan sok-sokan. Ketemu preman cemen kayak tadi aja lo takut, gimana preman yang mukulin gue,"

Mendengarnya, Yaya langsung kicep. Malu dengan sikap percaya dirinya barusan. "Hm," balasnya dengan gumaman karena sudah terlanjur mati gaya.

"Coba tadi gue nggak lewat situ, udah di alam baka kali lo sekarang," ejek Boboiboy dengan seringai jenakanya.

Yaya mendelik kesal.

"Oh ya, gue pengen nanya," Boboiboy memelankan langkahnya, tangannya yang semula menggenggam Yaya menunjuk pada sebuah badge yang tertempel di lengan kiri gadis itu. "Lo anak TAPOPS?"

Yaya langsung melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Boboiboy. Kerudungnya yang agak berterbangan sedikit karena angin membuat badge berlambang TAPOPS di lengannya agak terlihat. "Iya. Kamu tau SMA TAPOPS?"

"Tau. Siapa yang nggak kenal TAPOPS?"

Yaya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Sekolahnya memang menjadi sekolah terbaik di Kuala Lumpur. Setelahnya hening lagi. Dua manusia itu terus berjalan, sampai suara Yaya kembali terdengar diantara mereka.

"Kenapa tadi nanya gitu?"

Boboiboy berpikir sebentar. "Hmmm... nggak,"

Yaya menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Cuma..."

"Kayaknya kita bakal ketemu terus."

.

.

.  
.

**TBC**

**Karna gua orang Indonesia, selamat HUT RI yang ke-74! MERDEKA!**

**dari yg gua baca di review2, kayanya seneng bgt gua nulis BoYa, terus Boboiboy yg gua bikin agak 'misterius' sama 'badboy' dikit, eheeee ini gua ga geer ya plis. Gua cuma mau nanya aja, emang kenapa sih, kok pada seneng gitu? ga maksa jawab kok wkwk.**

**cuma mau ngasi tau, kayanya gua uda bisa netepin kapan ff ini apdet. seminggu sekali... mungkin? kalo blm seminggu dah apdet, anggep aja bonus. kalo seminggu lebih belum apdet, berarti gua sibuk. oke, cinta-cintaku? iyuuh, jijik banget ya gaes wkwk.**

**udah itu aja. makasih yg udah review, fav, follow! i luv uuuuuu**

**oke bay**


	4. Chapter 4

Banyak yang dapat Yaya ketahui setelah mengenal Boboiboy walau baru kurang dari satu hari.

Pertama, Boboiboy tampan.

Kedua, Boboiboy baik berimage nakal.

Ketiga, Boboiboy misterius.

Entah perasaan Yaya atau tidak, setiap pertemuan mereka pasti akan diakhiri ucapan Boboiboy yang membuatnya penasaran. Anehnya, Yaya percaya itu dan sangat menantikannya. Apa maksud ucapan cowok itu? Kapan mereka bertemu lagi? Bagaimana caranya?

Yaya kepo. Tapi ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai seingin tahu itu.

Sekarang, Yaya membiarkan tubuhnya berada di sekeliling bantal gulingnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini -saat ia bertemu preman, lalu diganggu, Boboiboy menyelamatkannya secara tak terduga. Kemudian makan ketoprak bersama, dan terakhir diantar pulang cowok itu.

Yaya dari dulu tidak pernah merasakan hubungan asmara bersama laki-laki. Paling tidak hanya berteman. Seperti pacar Ying -Fang, contohnya, meski Yaya awal tahu Fang karena dikenalkan oleh sahabat kuningnya itu. Dekat hanya sebatas percakapan biasa, tidak lebih. Makanya, Yaya seakan merasa hal luar biasa baru setelah bertemu Boboiboy. Seperti ada gejolak dalam hatinya tiap kali ia menantikan pertemuan dengan Boboiboy lagi.

Tepat ia ingin melanjutkan memikirkan Boboiboy, _handphone_-nya bergetar di sampingnya.

**Ying : ****_p_**  
**Ying : ****_gue sama Fang lagi di toko buku nih, lo mau nitip nggak?_**

Yaya menimbang-nimbang. Ia dan Ying memang pecinta berat buku maupun novel. Setiap salah satu dari mereka ke toko buku, pasti akan mengabari dan memberitahu ada novel baru atau sekedar menawarkan jastip.

**Yaya : ****_mau dong_**  
**Yaya : ****_garis waktu karya Fiersa Besari_**  
**Yaya : ****_ada, 'kan_****?**

**Ying : ****_ada ada_**

**Yaya : ****_sip, tengkyu beb_**  
**Yaya : ****_i love you_**

**Ying : ****_but i love Fang_**

**Yaya : ****_yeuuuu, bucin_**

**Ying : ****_:p_**

Yaya terkekeh sebentar. Sempat terpikirkan untuk menceritakan peristiwa tadi pada Ying. Tapi, Yaya ragu karena pacar Fang itu sempat menasehatinya untuk tidak terlalu percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Jika Yaya bercerita sekarang, yang ada makian Ying bakal didengar oleh telinganya. Jadi... jangan dulu deh kayaknya. Lagian Ying juga lagi jalan sama Fang. Cukup di sekolah saja Yaya jadi nyamuknya.

Yaya beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju meja belajar untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Memikirkan Boboiboy nanti saja, sebelum ia ke alam mimpi. Meski di hati terdalamnya, ia sangat berharap akan bertemu Boboiboy lagi.

* * *

"Yaya! Gue punya permen kesukaan lo nih, milkita. Enaaaaaaakkk banget. Dimakan dong!"

Iwan, cowok tinggi bertubuh kurus itu membujuk gadis berkerudung yang tengah membaca novel garis waktu yang dibeli Ying semalam di kursinya dengan tubuh bersender pada tembok. Yaya meliriknya sebentar, tidak terlalu tertarik mendengar tawaran itu. Ia hanya bergumam, menyuruh Iwan untuk meletakkan permen itu di meja.

"Yaaah, Yaya. Makan dong, gue udah capek-capek ke kantin buat beli nih permen sepuluh," keluh Iwan, yang ditanggapi ekspresi ingin muntah dari Ying di kursi belakang.

"Kan aku nggak nyuruh kamu beli, ya salah kamu sendiri lah," balas Yaya cuek. Karena ia paling tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang baca.

Iwan yang _notabene_-nya sudah mengejar-ngejar Yaya dari kelas sepuluh, mendesah panjang. Kehabisan ide untuk membuat Yaya luluh padanya.

Sementara Yaya, gadis itu sangat berharap agar cowok nyebelin di sampingnya ini enyah secepat mungkin. Bukannya Yaya jahat, tapi memang ia tidak menyukai sikap Iwan, cowok yang terang-terangan suka padanya. Meski sudah berkali-kali Yaya menolaknya lewat ucapan maupun perilakunya, Iwan seakan tidak menyerah dan terus mengejarnya.

"Paling nggak terima deh. Gue nggak maksa lo makan. Terserah lo mau apain tuh permen," ucap Iwan, yang lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi oleh Yaya. "Yaudah gue ke kelas, ya,"

Dan akhirnya Iwan hilang dari pandangannya.

Yaya tanpa sadar menghela napas lega. Eksistensi Iwan memang selalu membuatnya risih dan tidak nyaman. Yaya juga tidak bisa memungkiri cowok itu sangat baik, karena Iwan tidak pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Tapi yang namanya tidak suka, tetap akan seperti itu selamanya. Yaya tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya.

"Heran gue sama tuh cowok, tetep aja ngejar-ngejar lo yang jelas-jelas nggak suka," celetuk Ying di belakang. Sama, Yaya juga heran. Banget malah. Tapi ya mau gimana?

Yaya meliriknya sekilas, kemudian tangan kanannya melempar pelan permen milkita yang tergeletak di mejanya ke meja Ying. "Buat kamu aja tuh, Ying,"

Ying mencibir. Namun gadis berkacamata itu membuka bungkusan permen milkita pada akhirnya.

Sebenarnya Ying sangat bosan. Fang izin datang agak telat hari ini karena ada urusan rencana turnamen basketnya. Jika sudah mengenai basket, Fang akan sibuk parah dan susah dihubungi. Tadinya Ying ingin mengobrol dengan Yaya, tapi sialnya cewek _pink_ itu malah asyik membaca novel yang ia beli kemarin bersama Fang. Seorang Yaya bila disatukan dengan buku, maka dunia seketika diabaikannya.

Makanya Ying daritadi cuma buka hape terus _scroll_ instagram nggak jelas sambil nunggu Fang balas _chat-_nya. Kurang kerjaan? Banget. Untung sabar punya pacar kapten basket sama teman spesies Yaya. Kalau nggak _mah_, Ying udah meledak dari lama.

Baru saja Ying ingin menselonjorkan tangannya ke meja untuk dijadikan bantal, suara krasak-krusuk teman-teman sekelasnya terdengar sangat berisik. Lalu tak lama, akan ada suara lantang yang memberitahu ada guru masuk. Padahal gurunya masih di koridor ujung.

"WEH WEH! BU ZILA WOI! DUDUK DUDUK!"

Suara deritan meja yang digeser, derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, langsung terdengar seantero kelas saat itu juga. Kurang dari 10 detik, seluruh teman-temannya sudah duduk rapih menunggu kedatangan ibu guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

Yaya mendesah, menaruh novel barunya itu di meja dengan tampang malas. Wajahnya cemberut, nggak ada semangat yang terpancar di sana seperti biasanya. Karena yang Yaya inginkan hanya membaca novel karya Fiersa Besari itu.

Saat wanita muda dengan hak tinggi memasuki kelas, Yaya sudah bersiap di mejanya dengan sangat terpaksa. Karena jabatannya disini sebagai ketua kelas, ia harus memimpin teman-temannya untuk menyambut sang guru.

"Beri Salam!" seru Yaya lantang, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Selamat pagi buuuuuuuu!"

Setelah itu Yaya duduk dengan diikuti teman-temannya. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak ke depan, karena mata Yaya sibuk membaca novel yang ia pegang di atas pahanya. Tidak peduli dengan suasana kelasnya yang tiba-tiba berisik entah karena apa padahal sudah ada guru.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru..."

Yaya tidak mendengarnya. Ying yang berada di belakangnya menunjukkan wajah kaget bercampur kagum, ketika kedua matanya melihat wajah si anak baru itu. Bahkan teman-teman cewek di barisan sampingnya sudah heboh sendiri.

"EH GILA GANTENG BANGET!"

"WOI NAMANYA SIAPA WOI!"

"ANAK MANA?! ANAK MANA?!"

"MASIH JOMBLO NGGAK MASNYA?!"

Ya, kurang lebih begitulah seruan para kaum hawa yang tergila-gila melihat wajah baru itu.

Ying, dengan gemas menghentak-hentakkan kursi Yaya menggunakan kakinya lewat kolong meja. Gadis berkerudung itu malah asyik membaca disaat kelas mereka kedatangan tamu mempesona. Yaya berdecak kesal, menengok ke belakang dengan niat mengomeli Ying.

"Apasih-!"

"Nama saya Boboiboy,"

Tepat setelah itu, seluruh dunia Yaya seperti berhenti bergerak.

Kepalanya yang menengok ke arah Ying, dengan cepat beralih menatap ke depan. Menemukan sesosok cowok tinggi berjaket hitam dengan resleting terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan jelas seragam putihnya.

Yaya terkejut bukan main. Kini matanya menatap lurus-lurus Boboiboy yang berdiri di depan sana, sementara bisikan heboh Ying ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Boboiboy? Cowok yang kemaren lo ceritain itu, kan?!" bisik Ying sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yaya.

Pikiran Yaya didatangi banyak tanda tanya. Ketika pandangan Boboiboy jatuh ke arahnya, Yaya merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Wajah itu, benar-benar wajah cowok yang kemarin menolongnya. Wajah yang ia obati saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di jalan pada malam hari. Boboiboy. Dan dengan entengnya, dia memberikan senyum tipis pada Yaya walau tak hanya sampai dua detik, yang tentu saja Yaya sadari.

"Boboiboy, kamu bisa duduk sama Yaya." Bu Zila menunjuk ke arahnya. Boboiboy mengangguk, melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja cewek yang sudah menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

Boboiboy duduk. Menatap Yaya yang masih diam di tempat dengan ujung matanya. "Kenalin. Nama gue Boboiboy,"

Yaya memejamkan matanya. Sadar ucapan Boboiboy barusan adalah sebuah candaan. Ia melirik cowok itu malas, beralih menaruh tangannya di meja.

"Udah tau," balas Yaya malas dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran. Sementara Boboiboy terkekeh geli sebelum mengambil buku tulis di tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di lembar terakhir buku itu. "Mau ngapain?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Ssstt. Jangan berisik," kata Boboiboy pelan, mulai melanjutkan menulisnya. Yaya akhirnya diam, tapi matanya terus mengawasi Boboiboy.

"Nih,"

Yaya menerima sodoran buku dari Boboiboy dan membaca kalimat yang cowok itu tuliskan.

_Temenin anak baru ke kantin. Boleh?_

Yaya tertawa kecil. Bukan karena kalimat di buku itu, melainkan cara Boboiboy menyampaikannya. Padahal masih bisa lewat ucapan, kenapa harus pakai perantara buku?

"Kamu aneh-aneh aja," ujar Yaya yang dibalas senyum tipis dari cowok itu. Boboiboy mengangkat alisnya meminta jawaban. "Iya, anak baru. Nanti ketua kelas temenin,"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa tanpa suara. Nggak berlangsung lama, Yaya akhirnya kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang diikuti Boboiboy. Duduk anteng manis tanpa memedulikan tatapan menyipit Ying dari belakang. Tatapan yang hampir mirip menyelidiki suatu kasus kejahatan. Tapi bedanya... kasusnya adalah kenapa mereka jadi sedekat itu?

Satu jam terlewati, Fang datang dengan jaket yang ia sampirkan di tangannya. Senyum lebar langsung merekah di wajah Ying. Ketika cowok basket itu melewati meja Yaya, ekspresinya penuh kebingungan dan menunjukkannya pada Ying.

"Anak baru?" bisik Fang, saat dirinya sudah duduk di samping Ying.

Ying memandang dua manusia di depannya yang asyik banget ngobrol lewat kertas. "Iya. Namanya Boboiboy,"

"Hah? Bobby?"

"Boboiboy, Fang. Bo-boi-boy,"

"Lah, susah amat namanya. Aneh lagi," komentar Fang macam kritikus. "Eh, tapi... kok akrab banget sama Yaya? Mereka udah kenal?"

Pertanyaan Fang mewakili apa yang ada di kepala Ying. Meskipun Ying lebih tahu tentang soal Boboiboy dan Yaya daripada Fang, ia juga masih belum mengerti kenapa dua orang itu menjadi akrab setelah pertemuan satu kali. Harusnya, kan... masih ada rasa canggung. Lah ini?

"Aku juga nggak tau," jawab Ying seadanya.

Fang ikut memperhatikan si anak baru dan Yaya. Di depannya, entah apa yang Boboiboy bicarakan sampai membuat Yaya tertawa kecil. Pelajaran Bu Zila benar-benar diabaikan oleh mereka. Nggak mereka juga, sih, anak barisan belakang juga samanya. Lebih memilih tidur atau main hape diam-diam.

Fang melirik Ying yang tengah sibuk mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis. "Mereka udah kenal kali," ucap Fang tiba-tiba, membuat atensi Ying sepenuhnya beralih padanya. Ying sempat tidak mengerti, namun dua detik kemudian ia paham. "Mereka baru banget kenal,"

"Tau dari mana?"

Ying menyenderkan badannya ke tembok. "Kemarin Yaya cerita. Dia ketemu Boboiboy pas malem-malem. Ya... gitu deh,"

"Gitu gimana?" kepo Fang dengan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ying berdecak. Lupa kalo pacarnya ini mempunyai kadar kepo yang sangat tinggi. "Ntar aku ceritain! Sekarang catet dulu tuh," Dagu Ying menunjuk papan tulis putih di depan yang dipenuhi tinta spidol karya Bu Zila.

"Nggak ah. Kan bisa nyalin ke kamu," kata Fang sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata terus menatap cewek di sampingnya.

"Nyalin berarti bayar yaaa,"

"Bayarnya pake cinta, mau?"

"GELI!"

Fang tergelak. Menikmati ekpresi wajah menjijikan dari Ying. Cewek berkuncir kuda itu memang sangat anti digoda olehnya. Balasannya pasti cubitan, wajah jijik, atau mengucapkan 'geli' dengan nada lucu menurut Fang. Apalagi kalo udah nunjukkin muka datar, sambil ngomong 'Haha lucu lo'. Fang akan mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Terlihat di meja guru Bu Zila membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia berdiri, menatap ke Boboiboy yang di samping Yaya.

"Boboiboy, nanti ke perpus ambil buku pelajaran ya. Yaya, tolong anter dia. Sekalian kamu ajak keliling sekolah, biar tau ruang-ruangannya di mana,"

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Bu Zila pergi, ia ingin bangkit namun panggilan dari Ying menahannya.

"Kenapa?"

Ying melirik-lirik Boboiboy yang tengah mencatat pelajaran. Yaya mengangkat alisnya, lalu mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Oh ya, Boboiboy," panggilnya membuat cowok itu menoleh. "Nih, kenalin, Ying. Samping Ying itu Fang. Dia-"

"Pacarnya," potong Fang cepat sambil merangkul Ying seenak jidat. Seperti menegaskan _'Ini cewek gue. Ngga boleh direbut!'._

Boboiboy dan Yaya terkekeh. Sedangkan Ying mencubit-cubit pinggang Fang karena sudah merangkulnya seenak udel. Malu karena kini ia menjadi bahan tontotan anak-anak kelas dan tawa dari Boboiboy serta Yaya.

"Gue Boboiboy," kata Boboiboy memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama lo kok susah banget, sih," aku Fang kelewat jujur. "Gue panggil Iboy aja gimana? Kalo nggak Bobby?"

"Nama udah bagus-bagus kok diganti. Kampungan banget lagi," sahut Yaya. Ying mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hahaha. Iya dah, terserah lo mau manggil gimana," balas Boboiboy dengan kekehan.

"Oke sip! Mulai sekarang kita temenan, Bobby!"

"Udah udah! Aku mau anterin Boboiboy ke perpus. Ngobrol-ngobrolnya di-_pause_ dulu," selak Yaya karena ia tahu Fang tidak berhenti menanyai Boboiboy macam-macam.

"Nanti lagi ya. Gue duluan," katanya langsung menyusul Yaya.

Fang dan Ying yang sama-sama menatap kepergian mereka, saling menyenggol satu sama lain. Sampai 10 detik, dua manusia itu diam dan berhadapan.

"Boboiboy ganteng ya," celetuk Ying tiba-tiba, membuat mata Fang melotot. Kedua tangan besar cowok itu memegang pipi Ying, ditekan cukup keras sampai bibir Ying monyong.

"Nggak nggak! Gantengan aku. Oke, Ying? Gantengan aku! Ayo bilang sekarang, kalo nggak aku cuci otak kamu nih!" kata Fang gemas, tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Ying ke kanan dan kiri.

"Iiiihh Faaaannggg! Iyaaa wooii bercanda doaaangg! Woi anjir pusiiinngg! FAAAANNGGGG!"

"Bilang dulu kalo aku lebih ganteng dari dia!"

"Iyaaa iyaaa! Hhhhhhh! Fang ganteng deh, cakep kasep beeuuuhh keceee bangeeett!"

"Nah gitu sayang!"

Fang melepas tangannya dari kepala Ying. Cewek itu cemberut, Fang membalasnya dengan juluran lidah dan langsung kabur secepat mungkin sebelum Ying ngamuk.

"FAANNGGGG!"

Dari jauh, Fang terkekeh geli. Kejadian ini memang tidak satu dua kali terjadi. Ying memang suka jujur jika menemukan cowok cakep lebih dari Fang. Yang Fang lakukan bukan marah. Melainkan membekap kepala gadis itu dan menyuruhnya mengatakan dirinya yang paling ganteng sampai ia puas. Karena ia tahu, Ying pasti akan melakukannya agar ia tidak marah.

"FANG!"

Dan mereka akan berakhir saling kejar-kejaran.

* * *

Selama berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya di bawah dan paling ujung gedung, Boboiboy tak henti-hentinya mendapat perhatian yang kebanyakan dari kaum hawa. Yaya yang berjalan di sampingnya sampai mumet sendiri, karena telinganya sudah panas mendengar berbagai macam pujian yang hanya ditujukan pada Boboiboy.

Seperti.

"Yaya! Itu anak baru, ya?"

Atau

"Kok ganteng banget sih woi!"

"Namanya siapa kak?"

Dan lebih parahnya sampai menghalangi jalan mereka untuk bertanya.

"Kak, boleh kenalan gak?"

"Kak, boleh minta nomor teleponnya?"

"Kakak masih jomblo gak?"

Sumpah ya, Yaya rasanya pengen ngamuk aja dan makan semua manusia kurang etika itu. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya, "Misi ya, kakaknya lagi ada urusan. Kalo mau kenalan ntar aja. Oke?" dengan nada dipaksa selembut mungkin pastinya.

Yaya sampai nggak sadar udah mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak mendengar suara-suara setan itu. Nggak mikirin lagi gimana Boboiboy di belakang karena yang Yaya pengen cuma menyelesaikan tugasnya -mengantar Boboiboy dan makan mie ayam di kantin setelahnya.

Sadar kakinya sudah mencapai pintu perpus, Yaya diam di tempat. Membalikkan badannya dan terkejut menemukan tubuh seseorang di depannya -dadanya lebih tepatnya. Ia mendongak hanya untuk menemukan wajah cowok yang resmi menjadi _chairmate_-nya itu mulai hari ini.

"Aku kira kamu ketinggalan,"

"Jalannya buru-buru banget? Lo lagi dikejar musuh?"

Yaya cemberut. "_Fans_ kamu tuh, banyak banget! Pusing aku ladeninnya, tau? Makanya aku jalannya cepet," Yaya mendengus kasar.

"Diemin aja, lagi. Nanti mereka juga capek sendiri,"

"Kamu nggak risih apa emangnya? Aku aja risih lho,"

"Nggak tuh. B aja,"

Yaya mencibir dan dibalas gelak tawa dari Boboiboy. Sesudahnya, mereka berdua masuk ke perpus. Yaya memimpin jalan menuju rak khusus buku pelajaran kelas sebelas setelah meminta izin pada penjaga perpus. Boboiboy yang berada di belakangnya menjelajahi ruangan ini dengan matanya. Perpustakaan SMA TAPOPS sangat besar ternyata, belasan rak buku terlihat berjejer di sepanjang ruangan. Di atas rak buku tersebut terdapat plang yang bertuliskan kategori bukunya. Jadi tidak sulit untuk mencari buku yang diinginkan.

Di sudut-sudut ruangan juga disediakan meja rendah tanpa kursi untuk membaca. Di bawah meja juga ada bantal, Boboiboy berasumsi itu untuk siswa yang cabut kelas dan memilih untuk tidur di sini dengan suasana sepi, adem, dan tenang. Sepertinya boleh dicoba.

"Lo sering ke perpus?" tanya Boboiboy, memperhatikan Yaya yang tengah mencari buku untuknya. Cewek itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Suka baca buku dong berarti?"

"Ya... gitu deh," Yaya mengendikkan bahunya, menyerahkan lima buku yang sudah ia temukan pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy menerimanya menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan sangat mudah.

"Buku apa?" tanya Boboiboy masih pada topik yang sama.

Yaya berpikir sebentar dan mengambil buku di depannya yang kemudian di serahkan ke Boboiboy. "Hm, buku apa aja sih sebenernya. Tapi aku paling suka buku sejarah sama buku sastra,"

Boboiboy sedikit takjub mendengarnya. "Bacaan lo keren juga," puji Boboiboy apa adanya.

"Kalo kamu?"

"Gue? Gue cuma suka baca komik. Detectif Conan contohnya,"

Yaya terkekeh kecil. Kemudian ia berusaha mengambil buku fisika yang berada dua jengkal di atas kepalanya. Yaya sampai berjinjit, namun tangannya masih tidak bisa menggapai buku itu. Hingga Yaya merasakan tubuhnya menegang kala tubuh Boboiboy mendekat padanya karena inisiatif cowok itu untuk mengambil buku yang tidak dapat ia ambil. Posisinya Yaya seperti terkurung oleh tubuh Boboiboy yang tinggi dan tegap itu. Bahkan bau _parfume_ maskulin yang dipakai cowok tercium jelas oleh hidungnya. Yaya sampai harus menahan napasnya karena jarak mereka yang sedekat ini.

"Kalo nggak nyampe tuh bilang," ujar Boboiboy sambil menjauhkan badannya lagi serta senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Yaya mengangguk kaku, sepertinya cuma dirinya yang merasakan ketegangan barusan. Ia kembali sibuk mencari buku lain, sambil terus-terusan menyuruh jantungnya agar tidak berdetak berlebihan. Fokusnya juga tiba-tiba buyar, karena matanya terus mengamati cowok di sampingnya yang tengah melihat-lihat buku.

Iya juga ya. Apa yang dikatakan _fans_ Boboiboy tadi benar. Boboiboy ganteng. Meski dilihat dari samping, Yaya bisa menjelaskan semenarik apa wajah cowok itu. Garis rahangnya yang tegas, matanya yang tajam mengintimidasi namun ada sisi lembut di sana, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tebal ataupun tipis dan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Yaya saja sampai kagum melihatnya.

"Yaya? Kok bengong?"

Yaya terkesiap dan seketika lamunannya buyar. Kesalahan yang amat besar jika melamuni orang yang jelas-jelas berada di sampingnya.

"Eh, nggak kok, aku nggak bengong. Cuma... laper doang tadi hehe," elak Yaya asal.

"Yaudah ke kantin yuk. Ini juga udah selesai kan?"

Yaya mengangguk pelan. Ucapannya tadi bukan sekedar alibi, tapi memang perut Yaya udah keroncongan dan butuh mie ayam kang Adi yang dijual di kantin. Untungnya Boboiboy langsung menyetujuinya.

Kemudian mereka keluar perpus untuk ke kantin setelah menaruh buku Boboiboy di kelas. Sama seperti tadi, eksistensi Boboiboy menjadi hal yang dielu-elukan para cewek. Namun kali ini Boboiboy dan Yaya tidak menanggapinya dan terus berjalan di koridor yang sangat ramai itu. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk mendiamkannya saja saat di perpus tadi.

Sembari berjalan, Yaya juga memberitahu nama ruangan yang mereka lewati. Dari koridor perpus, ada ruang OSIS di sebelahnya, dan jejeran ruang kelas 10 hingga tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan dua. Melewati tangga, ada toilet khusus perempuan dan belok ke kiri jika melewatinya. Akan ada beberapa ruang kelas 10 lagi hingga mencapai lorong yang menghubungkan ke kantin yang berada di belakang gedung.

Saat keduanya tiba di kantin, mereka langsung menuju _stand_ mie ayam kang Adi. Kebetulan _stand_-nya sedang sepi, Yaya memesan dua porsi mie ayam yang langsung dibuatkan kang Adi dengan cepat.

"Kamu mau minum apa?"

"Samain aja," ujar Boboiboy, karena ia juga masih belum tahu minuman yang tersedia di kantin ini.

Kantin TAPOPS atau yang seringkali anak-anak sebut kanops, memiliki banyak _stand_ makanan di pinggir ruang persegi yang lumayan luas ini, dengan 6 meja panjang serta bangku di tengah-tengan kantin. Kantinnya dibiarkan tanpa pintu dan jendela, sehingga udara luar sangat terasa di sini. Boboiboy bisa melihat ada taman tak jauh dari sini dengan pepohonan asri. Ada beberapa siswa TAPOPS makan di sana atau sekedar mengerjakan tugas.

"Nih, mau makan di mana?" Boboiboy menoleh ketika Yaya datang membawa nampan berisikan dua porsi mie ayam. Tanpa disuruh, Boboiboy segera mengambil alih nampan itu dari tangan Yaya.

"Aku bisa bawain kok," protes Yaya saat nampan itu diambil Boboiboy.

"Udah gue aja,"

Yaya akhirnya membiarkannya dan berinisiatif untuk membawakan minuman yang sudah ia pesan di _stand_ samping mie ayam kang Adi. Matanya menjelajah seisi kantin yang ternyata cukup ramai. Yaya hampir menyerah mencari bangku kosong ketika ditemukannya dua bangku kosong tepat di samping Fang dan Ying yang sama-sama menikmati bakso urat dengan berhadap-hadapan.

"Itu Fang sama Ying! Mau makan sama mereka?" usul Yaya, namun wajahnya langsung berubah ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Eh, jangan deh. Nanti kita jadi nyamuk,"

"Kok gitu?"

Yaya cuma menggigit bibirnya.

"Lagian nggak ada bangku lagi. Sama mereka aja, ya?"

Baru Yaya ingin protes lagi, namun kaki Boboiboy sudah melangkah menuju dua makhluk gaje itu. Yaya meniup kerudungnya pasrah, kakinya mengikuti langkah Boboiboy tidak bersemangat. Karena menurutnya, bergabung dengan Fang dan Ying sama saja menerima dirinya jadi nyamuk pasangan itu. Tahu sendiri kan sealay apa pacaran versi mereka?

"Eh! Bobby, si anak baru! Sini-sini duduk!" seru Fang sok akrab dan mempersilahkan Boboiboy duduk di sampingnya.

"Boboiboy woi namanya," sahut Ying kesal, karena Fang tak henti-hentinya memanggil Boboiboy dengan sebutan Bobby.

"Ngapa sih? Orangnya juga kagak protes," dumel Fang yang dibalas cibiran dari Ying.

Yaya duduk di samping Ying, sementara Boboiboy tertawa atas gurauan Fang.

"Suka-suka lo deh, manggil gue gimana," ujar Boboiboy santai.

Fang mengangguk-angguk. "Eh iya, lo darimana dah? Kok bisa pindah?"

Ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, Yaya menoleh ke Boboiboy. Menunggu jawaban dari cowok itu.

"Pulau Rintis,"

Jadi dia anak Pulau Rintis?

"Terus? Kenapa bisa pindah ke sini?"

Pertanyaan ini yang sedari tadi menyantol di kepala Yaya.

Boboiboy diam sebentar sebelum menyeruput es jeruknya lalu menjawab. "Disuruh bokap. Ya... gitu deh,"

Dan cukup di situ. Tidak ada lanjutannya.

Yaya mengira Fang akan kembali bertanya. Namun cowok itu cuma menanggapinya dengan anggukan paham lalu melanjutkan makannya. Membuat tanda tanya di kepala Yaya semakin bertambah, bukannya berkurang.

Disuruh Ayahnya?

Tapi kenapa?

"Yaya Yah!"

Suara yang sudah tak asing itu, tapi tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan, memunculkan diri dengan duduk di bangku kosong samping Yaya. Ia tidak perlu menoleh karena ia tahu siapa manusia itu.

Tentu saja Iwan.

"Nanti pulang bareng, mau gak?"

Yaya dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Yah ditolak mulu. Terima dong sesekali," keluh Iwan dengan tampang cemberut.

Ying menahan tawanya. "Ya kalo nggak mau tetep aja nggak mau. Gimana sih lo!"

Iwan mendengus kasar dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya tak sengaja memandang seorang cowok yang tepat di depan Yaya. Ia memicingkan matanya, jelas berusaha mengenali siapa cowok tersebut.

"Siapa nih? Anak baru?" tanya Iwan. Yang disebut membalas tatapannya.

"Oh, iya, nih Wan! Kenalin, ada anak baru di kelas gue," ujar Fang. "Namanya Bobby,"

"Boboiboy, bego!" Ying dengan gemas meralatnya.

"Iya elah, salah dikit ini,"

"Banyak woi!"

Iwan tidak menanggapi pertengkaran kecil antara Fang dan Ying. Ia terus menatap lama Boboiboy yang juga melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Yaya, gadis itu diam sambil memandangi bergantian dua cowok di dekatnya. Entah perasaannya atau memang benar karena tiba-tiba atmosfer di sini berubah menjadi tegang.

"Boboiboy ya?" ulang Iwan sekali lagi. Senyum terlihat aneh dan tidak biasa.

"Gue Iwan. Seneng bisa kenalan sama lo,"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chap ini full yg manis manis ya wkwk.**

**Fang gua bikin agak kocak disini, emang sengaja karena gua juga udah mikirin, Fang sama Ying nanti dibuat jadi pencair suasana. tadinya mau Gopal, tapi nanti peran Gopal nggak kocak kocak banget sih hahaha.**

**buat yg masih ngira ini humor full (emg sebenernya ada humor sih), tp ini misteri kok serius. mungkin karna guanya gabisa serius serius amat, makanya jadi ada humornya dikit ya? wkwk. gapapa kan klo gua bikin misteri humor romance? biar ga tegang-tegang amat gais.**

**fyi, gua kalo apdet itu kalo ga jumat malem, sabtu, ama minggu. jadi selain hari itu, gua ga bakal apdet. kenapa? karena gua freenya emang hari itu aja. tugas gua banyak coi, karena gua masih pelajar ini wkwk. jadi maklumin aja ya gaes, dan tunggu aja.**

**makasih banyak yg udah review, sampe nagih-nagih mlu kapan apdet wkwk, gua terharu bat lho gais bacanya. jadi ada semangat buat nulis karna ada yg nungguin.**

**makasih juga yg udah fav follow. yg cuma baca doang makasih ya, karna uda baca ff gajelas ini.**

**udah kayaknya itu aja.**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gue Iwan. Seneng kenalan sama lo,"

Menanggapi itu, Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tipis dan beralih menyedot es tehnya. Ketika melihat wajah Iwan, Boboiboy merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Sorot mata cowok itu seperti menunjukkan aura meremehkan, tapi juga misterius. Dan senyumnya. Boboiboy jelas mengetahui itu bukan senyuman tulus.

Namun Boboiboy buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya tentang Iwan, karena ia tidak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dengan wajahnya.

"Lo sekolah di mana sebelumnya?" tanya Iwan setelahnya. Cowok itu menopang dagunya menggunakan satu tangan, sementara matanya menatap lurus Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "SMA Pulau Rintis," di depannya Iwan mengangkat alis.

"Pulau Rintis? Jadi keluarga lo pindah ke sini?"

"Nggak, Wan. Neneknya yang pindah," Fang yang malah menyahut dengan nada kesal.

Boboiboy tertawa.

Iwan hanya mencebikkan bibirnya cuek.

Kemudian, hening setelah itu. Tidak ada percakapan selain suara dentingan sendok yang membentur sisi mangkok. Boboiboy pun ikut menyantap makanannya, sampai terdengar suara Iwan yang menggebu-gebu menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke puncak saat LDKO-nya kemarin bersamaan dengan getaran di saku celananya terasa.

Boboiboy hanya menyimak, sementara matanya menatap layar hapenya yang menampilkan deretan kata dari nomor tidak dikenal. Namun Boboiboy sangat tahu itu berasal dari siapa.

**From : 08782xxxxx**

**Kita disuruh** **ngumpul hari ini, jam 5 sore. Gue** **harap** **lo** **dateng**

Boboiboy menghela napasnya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan itu dan beralih pada topik yang sedang dibicarakan.

"...gila gak tuh? Gue disuruh masuk hutan cuma bermodalkan senter, sendiri lagi. Untungnya gue bisa ngelewatinnya, mana ada jurang lagi di kanan gue,"

"Oh gitu? Kenapa lo nggak nyungsep sekalian aja ke jurangnya?" Fang menanggapinya dengan sindiran. Karena sedaritadi, Iwan terus mengoceh tentang keberhasilannya di acara perkemahan pramuka kemarin. Kan jatohnya kayak sombong. Bukannya mengapresiasi malah jadi sebel dengernya.

Makanya, Fang kadang pengen tenggelemin Iwan ke laut aja karena sifatnya itu. Ngomong sama dia juga Fang cuma bersikap seadanya, karena dia juga nggak mau macam-macam sama Ketua OSIS sekolahnya ini.

"Hahahaha, ya kali lo. Nanti kalo gue beneran masuk jurang, Yaya gak bisa liat gue lagi dong," kata Iwan dengan melirik Yaya sambil tersenyum nyebelin.

Yaya menatapnya horor.

"Pede gila, najis!" sembur Fang yang ditambahkan dengan wajah ingin muntah dari Ying.

Boboiboy hanya memperhatikannya. Menilik baik-baik empat orang yang sedang bersamanya ini. Terlihat sangat jelas cuma Iwan yang _fine fine_ saja duduk di bangkunya, sementara yang lain sudah memasang wajah gumoh dan ingin Iwan cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Oh, ya, buat lo," Perhatian Iwan kini beralih padanya. Boboiboy mengangkat alis, menunggu cowok itu bicara lagi. "Di sini ekskul diwajibin. Jadi semua anak harus milih ekskul, satu doang juga nggak papa, sih. Lo tertarik masuk apa? Kalo lo seneng berorganisasi, lo bisa masuk OSIS. Kebetulan kita lagi pengen ngadain acara pensi dan kekurangan panitia," kata Iwan mendadak promosi.

Boboiboy diam sebentar. Matanya menatap Yaya yang kini melihatnya sembari menyesap minumannya.

"Hm, gue belum tau."

Fang menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba. "Lo masuk basket aja. Bareng gue. Bisa basket, 'kan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Lumayan. Tapi nanti gue pikir-pikir dulu deh,"

"Mikirnya jangan lama-lama, ya. Soalnya lo harus ngisi ekskul apa yang lo pengenin sampai seminggu ini. Dan ngasihnya ke gue aja, karena gue ketua OSIS," katanya dengan menampilkan wajah bangga.

"Hnngg, iya iya," cibir Fang.

Boboiboy terkekeh melihatnya.

Sedangkan Yaya, gadis itu memilih untuk lebih banyak diam. Satu-satunya objek yang membuat matanya tak berhenti menatap adalah sosok di hadapannya. Meski kadang Boboiboy tidak menyadari tatapannya, Yaya terus memperhatikannya. Bagaimana cowok itu memakan mie ayamnya, terkekeh mendengar candaan Fang, atau hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Iwan.

"Jangan diliatin mulu kali," Yaya cepat-cepat menoleh ketika bisikan Ying terdengar di telinganya. Cewek berkuncir kuda itu tersenyum meledek, terlihat puas menangkap basah dirinya yang terus-terusan menatap Boboiboy.

"Apasih," Yaya terlihat salah tingkah sekarang.

Ying merapatkan bangkunya untuk lebih dekat pada Yaya. "Kalo kemaren gue nggak setuju tentang lo sama dia, kayaknya mulai hari ini gue setuju," Ucapan yang membuat Yaya hampir menyemburkan minumannya.

Ying tertawa kecil, matanya mengecek situasi ketiga cowok itu yang masih mengobrol dan tidak menyadari percakapan dirinya dengan Yaya.

"Ying! Apaan sih, gak jelas banget," cecar Yaya dengan pelototan tajamnya. "Aku nggak suka sama dia, tau."

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukannya Boboiboy ganteng?" tanya Ying dengan tampang pura-pura polos. Perkataannya tadi bukan sekedar untuk meledek Yaya. Tapi Ying memang benar-benar mendukung mereka bersatu, karena dirinya juga sudah melihat orang seperti apa Boboiboy itu. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kemarin saat belum mengetahui sosok cowok yang ditolong Yaya yang ternyata adalah si anak baru di depannya.

Yaya tidak menggubrisnya lagi. Lebih baik menghabiskan mie ayamnya yang tinggal setengah lagi ketimbang meladeni omongan Ying.

"Cie yang lagi _falling in love_,"

Yaya memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk meredakan emosinya. Andai di sini tidak ada Fang, Boboiboy, maupun Iwan, Yaya sudah menempeleng kepala Ying dengan tangannya._Tahan, Yaya, tahan, _batinnya.

Sambil mengunyah, Yaya menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Hal yang membuat Boboiboy menatapnya dan tersenyum geli.

"Eh, gue cabut duluan ya. Ada urusan di ruang OSIS," Iwan dengan gerasaknya bangkit setelah membaca pesan di _handphone-_nya, membuat mata mereka manatapnya langsung. "Gue cabut ya. Yaya, gue duluan,"

_Pergi_ _gih sana yang jauh. Kalo bisa_ _jangan_ _balik_ _lagi. _kata Yaya dalam hati ketika sosok Iwan sudah menghilang.

Fang dan Ying sama-sama membuang napas lega.

"Sumpah ya, gue benci banget sama tuh manusia," ujar Ying yang disetujui langsung oleh Fang.

"Iya, anjir, tebar pesona banget. Kesel aja gue liatnya," tambah Fang menggebu-gebu.

Boboiboy hanya diam mendengarkan, sesekali menatap Yaya yang kini menggigiti ujung sedotannya karena minumannya telah habis. Cewek itu diam sama sepertinya padahal dia yang direcoki Iwan sedari tadi. Anehnya, Yaya sama sekali nggak protes seperti Fang dan Ying. Kecuali wajahnya yang ketara sekali menunjukkan rasa risih bila di dekat Iwan. Selebihnya Yaya bungkam.

Beberapa menit terlewati, Fang dan Ying memutuskan untuk ke kelas duluan karena ada tugas yang belum dikerjakan. Di meja itu tersisa Boboiboy dan Yaya yang sama-sama bingung mencari bahan obrolan.

Setelah Yaya mengecek jam tangannya dan baru mengetahui waktu istirahat tersisa sepuluh menit lagi, ia memajukan badannya sedikit pada Boboiboy.

"Eum... masih sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk. Mau jalan-jalan?"

* * *

Tawaran Yaya diangguki oleh Boboiboy dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ini namanya lapangan serba guna. Bisa dipake buat latihan taekwondo, futsal, jam olahraga, bahkan bisa dipake buat acara sekolah kayak wisuda perpisahan,"

Penjelasan Yaya kembali terdengar saat kedua kaki mereka menempati lapangan _indoor_ yang amat luas. Atapnya sangat tinggi, dan disana dipasang enam lampu gantung pajang. Di sisi kiri, ada beberapa bangku penonton dengan model yang panjang dan tanpa sandaran.

Boboiboy tidak menyangka SMA ini mempunyai lapangan _indoor_ serba guna seluas ini.

"Jadi kalo pulang sekolah, lapangan ini bakal rame. Karena pasti ada yang latihan ekskul," jelas Yaya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong soal ekskul, kamu jadinya mau masuk apa?"

Boboiboy menatapnya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di dekat tembok pintu masuk. "Masih belum tau. Mungkin... basket?" Boboiboy menatap sekitarnya. "Kalo lo? Ekskul apa?"

Yaya yang ditanya begitu membasahi bibirnya sebentar. "KIR. Aku ekskul KIR,"

Boboiboy menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik. "Kenapa ya, aktivitas lo hebat-hebat semua," puji Boboiboy berdasarkan pengetahuannya tentang Yaya yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Nggak sih, biasa aja," elak Yaya yang membuat Boboiboy tersenyum.

Yaya berjalan menuju bangku panjang dekat pintu masuk lapangan diikuti Boboiboy. Keduanya sama-sama memandangi keheningan lapangan di depan mereka.

"Aku nggak nyangka kamu bakal sekolah di sini," ujar Yaya menengok ke samping kirinya, tepat di mana Boboiboy yang sepertinya asyik menikmati semilir angin dari fentilasi lapangan.

"Gue juga." balas Boboiboy tak lama. "Semuanya terjadi gitu aja. Semenjak... gue tau kalo lo sekolah di sini juga," tatapannya langsung mengarah pada Yaya.

Yaya diam. Sibuk memandangi wajah Boboiboy yang masih terlihat luka lebam bekas kemarin meski samar-samar. "Kenapa?" Boboiboy mengernyit bingung ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. "Kenapa kamu pindah ke sini?"

Untuk beberapa detik diisi dengan keheningan. Sampai terdengar suara hela napas dari Boboiboy, lalu disusul suara pelan cowok itu.

"Gue tadinya sekolah di Pulau Rintis, tinggal bareng kakek gue di sana," Boboiboy menjedanya sebentar. "Terus ada _something_ yang mengharuskan gue pindah ke sini. Dan... _it's just happened like that_,"

Yaya diam. Menahan dirinya agar tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya dan berhenti sampai disitu. Karena sepertinya, Boboiboy tidak mau menceritakannya lebih. mk

"Oh ya,"

Yaya kembali menoleh saat suara berat itu terdengar.

"Pulang sekolah _free_ gak?" Kedua alis Boboiboy tertarik ke atas. "Kalo _free_, gue mau ngajak lo jalan-jalan. Mau?"

Yaya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tawaran barusan tidak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali. Dan... bolehkah Yaya merasa senang?

Tidak mau buru-buru mengambil keputusan, Yaya beralih untuk bertanya. "Jalan-jalan ke mana?"

Kedua telapak tangan Boboiboy betumpu pada alas bangku, dan tangannya menjadi lurus sehingga urat-uratnya terlihat karena seragamnya yang digulung sampai siku. "Ke mana aja. Sekalian cari angin,"

"Tapi kalo lo nggak sibuk," Kepala cowok itu tertunduk sedikit. Nada bicaranya jadi pelan, juga sedikit... pasrah?

"Aku mau." kata Yaya setelah beberapa detik terlewati.

Boboiboy yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menengok ke arah Yaya, membuat gadis itu sedikit gugup karena dipandang dari bawah seperti itu.

"Beneran?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan, dan raut wajahnya sangat senang saat itu.

Tanpa sadar Yaya menarik senyum tipis. Anggukan kecil kepalanya semakin membuat Boboiboy tersenyum lebar.

Dan sore itu mereka benar-benar melakukannya.

Pada saat bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring, Boboiboy dan Yaya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir dimana motor Boboiboy berada. Fang serta Ying yang baru saja ingin sampai di lobi, mendadak berhenti kala melihat dua manusia itu melangkah ringan dengan tertawa kecil.

"Bahagia banget. Mau nge-_date_ ya lo berdua?" tuding Fang langsung tanpa aba-aba. Matanya menatap curiga Yaya dan si anak baru.

Yaya maupun Boboiboy terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dih, sok tau," Yaya membalasnya dengan wajah nyolot.

"Dih, kok nyolot?" kata Fang sengit.

Boboiboy menghentikannya sebelum mereka semakin menjadi. "Nggak, kok, kita nggak mau nge-_date. _Gue cuma mau nganter Yaya balik doang,"

"Khem, gasnya cepet juga,"

Yaya memelotot pada Ying yang dengan kalemnya bergumam meledeknya. Untung Boboiboy tidak mendengarnya.

Meski Yaya sedikit bersyukur -banget malah, karena Boboiboy seenggaknya tidak memberi tahu kalau mereka akan jalan-jalan berdua sebelum Boboiboy mengantarnya pulang.

"Cepet juga ya kalian deketnya," sindir Fang sambil menaruh lipatan kedua tangannya di dada.

Fang kira Boboiboy akan menanggapinya dengan elakan atau kata-kata penolakan, namun cowok itu hanya tertawa kecil. Seolah menganggap sindirannya barusan hanyalah sebuah candaan konyol.

"Hahahaha, bisa aja lo,"

Membuat Fang ikut-ikutan tertawa meski terdengar dipaksa. "Ha.. Haha..."

Yaya yang mengerti situasi itu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, sementara matanya menatap takut-takut Ying yang saat ini menunjukkan wajah mengejeknya seperti siap meneror Yaya nanti malam dengan segala kebacotannya.

Tatapannya itu lho, kayak mengatakan. _Siap-siap lo ntar malem. Gue interogasi ampe mampus._

Ngeselin gak sih?

"Yaudah, kita duluan ya," Yaya memilih untuk pamit, karena ia tidak bisa menahan diri dari tatapan tak mengenakkan dari Ying.

"Yodah gih! Jaga temen gue, ya!" kata Ying, sedikit ada penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang tidak menyadari itu hanya mengangguk, dan menyusul Yaya yang sudah melangkah duluan.

Sementara Fang dan Ying, menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kenapa mereka bisa cepet deketnya, ya?" Pertanyaan Fang untuk kesekian kalinya. Cowok itu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sang pacar, mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir. "Kamu bilang, mereka ketemu dua hari yang lalu, 'kan? Pas Yaya nolongin Boboiboy?"

Ying mengangguk tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

Fang masih berpikir keras, sesekali matanya menatap pintu lobi yang baru saja dilewati Boboiboy dan Yaya. Kemudian, ekspresi Fang berubah mengerikan dan kedua tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Ying tiba-tiba.

"Ying! Gawat!"

Masih dalam posisi cengkraman tidak begitu kuat dari Fang, Ying menunjukkan wajah bertanya. "Apa?"

Goyangannya terhenti, namun Fang masih memegang bahu pacarnya itu dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Jangan-jangan..."

Beberapa detik menjadi tegang. Ying dengan sabar menunggu lanjutannya dengan terus menatap wajah cowok di depannya yang semakin serius.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Boboiboy sama Yaya pacaran?"

"HAH?!"

* * *

"Jadi kamu punya motor?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Soalnya waktu itu aja pingsan di jalan terus kemarinnya jalan kaki. Kirain aku nggak punya,"

Boboiboy tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menaiki motornya, memakai helm _fullface-nya_ dan menoleh pada Yaya yang masih berdiri di samping motornya.

"Gue nggak bawa helm lagi. Nggak pake helm dulu... nggak papa 'kan?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Santai aja, 'kan nggak ada polisi,"

"Yuk naik,"

Yaya diam sebentar. Memikirkan cara untuk naik ke motor ninja ini yang menurutnya sangat tinggi. Bagi Boboiboy itu sangatlah mudah, karena cowok itu tinggi. Naik ke pijakan kaki motor yang memudahkan untuk ke joknya saja susah bagi Yaya.

"Pegang bahu gue,"

Yaya menatap Boboiboy saat ucapan itu terlontar. Terlihat cowok itu yang menatapinya melalui kaca helm-nya. Sepertinya Boboiboy menyadari dirinya yang bingung bagaimana caranya naik.

"Terus kaki lo naik ke pijakan kaki. Ayo,"

Yaya menggigit bibirnya. Menatap sekali lagi Boboiboy yang memberinya anggukan untuk meyakinkannya. Akhirnya Yaya memegang bahu kiri Boboiboy dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan kaki kirinya memijak pada pijakan kaki. Dan Yaya mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk bisa duduk di jok dengan sempurna.

_Tinggi banget woi_, kata Yaya dalam hati saat posisinya sudah tepat di belakang Boboiboy.

"Udah siap?"

Yaya tersentak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mesin motor sudah dinyalakan dan Yaya masih bingung berpegangan pada apa. Kalo pegangan pada Boboiboy, nggak enak. Kalo nggak pegangan, Yaya bisa kejungkal ke belakang.

Boboiboy yang menyadari kegelisahan Yaya lewat kaca spion terkekeh kecil. Kenapa cewek itu susah sekali bicara jujur padanya?

"Pegang jaket gue aja. Peluk perut gue juga boleh," katanya dengan sedikit godaan.

Walau suara Boboiboy agak terendam helm-nya, Yaya masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dicubitnya pinggang cowok itu sekali untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Aduh! Kok gue dicubit, sih!" ringis Boboiboy.

"Abisan kamu ngeselin!" dengus Yaya kesal.

"Kan gue ngasih tau,"

"Tau ah!"

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy tertawa melihat pantulan wajah bete Yaya di kaca spionnya.

"Yaudah, yaudah. Gue jalan nih, awas nanti jatoh,"

Yaya mengintip kaca spion dan mendapati Boboiboy sedang tersenyum meledek ke arahnya. Ia mencibir kesal, sebelum tangannya memegang erat ujung jaket cowok itu saat Boboiboy sudah mulai menjalankan motornya. Suara deru motornya pun seketika terdengar.

Baru sampai gerbang, keduanya sudah dihujani banyak pasang mata. Yaya sedikit mengutuk Boboiboy karena cowok itu tidak membawa helm lagi, mengakibatkan wajahnya terekspos langsung diketahui seluruh siswa yang ingin pulang. Berbeda dengan Boboiboy yang memakai helm _fullface_ dan sedikit yang mengetahuinya walau samar-samar Yaya bisa mendengar adik kelas berseru heboh saat mereka lewat.

"Eh! Itu kak Boboiboy?!"

"Anjir ganteng banget!"

"Padahal make helm, tapi gantengnya masih keliatan!"

"Jadi pengen di posisi kak Yaya gue!"

Yaya menarik kerudungnya dan menjadikannya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Malu bercampur salting. Untungnya Boboiboy sedikit melajukan motornya dengan cepat, sehingga mereka hanya sebentar menjadi pusat perhatian secara mendadak.

Wajar aja, sih, jika para kaum hawa di sekolahnya tergila-gila dengan Boboiboy. TAPOPS lagi krisis cogan, malah hampir tidak ada. Cogan yang dimaksud adalah cowok ganteng, supel, ramah, punya jabatan penting dan kalo ke sekolah tuh bawanya ninja atau mobil. Termasuk Fang. Pacar Ying itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi _famous_-nya seperti apa. Saking terkenalnya, Ying berkali-kali kena imbasnya karena pemuja Fang yang sangat tidak budiman. Cewek itu hampir setiap hari di-_bully_ dulunya, hingga Fang harus turun tangan karena Yaya saja tidak cukup. Untungnya, Yaya bisa sedikit lega karena pasangan itu satu kelas dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengawasi Ying terus karena sudah ada Fang sekarang.

"Bengong aja. Ntar ketiup angin lho,"

Yaya tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Menatap kaca spion dan mendapati Boboiboy tengah menatapnya di sana. Ternyata Yaya baru _ngeh_ mereka sedang menunggu lampu merah perempatan dekat sekolah.

"Siapa yang bengong," elak Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya. "Yakin? Daritadi gue liatin muka lo pongo banget, kayak lagi mikirin sesuatu,"

Sontak Yaya melebarkan matanya, tepat saat kata pongo diucapkan cowok itu. "Boboiboy!"

"Iya, apa?"

"Ish!"

Boboiboy tergelak. Sementara Yaya merasakan seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah saking malunya.

"Bercanda doang gue, hahaha,"

Yaya mencebik kesal sebelum mendekatkan kepalanya pada Boboiboy. "Ini kita mau kemana sih?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan.

Boboiboy kembali melajukan motornya. Membuat angin menerpa wajah putih Yaya dan kerudungnya berterbangan dengan tempo pelan.

"Nanti juga tau," sahut Boboiboy.

Yaya akhirnya pasrah dibawa Boboiboy entah kemana. Selama di perjalanan, Yaya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan antusias. Deru motor Boboiboy yang terdengar semakin keras menandakan si pengemudi menjalankannya semakin cepat. Tanpa sadar Yaya memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang terus menghantam wajahnya dengan lembut.

Sudah lama sekali Yaya tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Terakhir kali bersama Ying, saat mereka ingin membeli buku di toko langganan mereka sebulan yang lalu. Suasana ibukota yang ramai karena jam pulang kerja, angin sore yang membelainya dengan manja, serta langit di atas sana yang mulai menampilkan semburat jingganya. Yaya sungguh menyukainya.

Yaya beralih memperhatikan Boboiboy mengemudi. Cowok itu membawa motornya cukup ngebut namun hati-hati. Menyalip kendaraan lain dengan lincah atau sekedar membelokkan stang ke jalan lain saat di pertigaan. Boboiboy juga tidak suka mengerem mendadak, dimana itu akan menciptakan suasana canggung karena yang dibonceng bakal mepet maju ke depan akibat rem mendadak itu.

Limabelas menit mereka berkendara, akhirnya Boboiboy memberhentikan motornya. Yaya melihat sekitar. Menyadari saat ini mereka sedang di jembatan layang.

"Kita mau ngapain?" tanya Yaya saat Boboiboy sudah melepaskan helmnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Istirahat dulu disini. Nggak papa, 'kan?"

Yaya sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, kenapa Boboiboy selalu menanyakan pendapatnya saat cowok itu melakukan sesuatu?

"Aku baru tau kalo disini boleh berenti," ujar Yaya saat dirinya turun, mendapati banyak pengendara motor yang sama seperti mereka di pinggir jembatan layang.

"Karena disini suasananya enak. Adem, terus bisa liat pemandangan," sahut Boboiboy ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di samping Yaya.

Yaya melangkah mendekat pada beton pembatas jembatan. Ia memandangi apa yang di bawah sana. "Wah, bagus banget! Aku nggak pernah nyangka_ view_-nya bakal sebagus ini," ucap Yaya saat matanya menemukan rel kereta di bawah sana dengan posisi vertikal, pepohonan, gedung-gedung, atau sekedar perumahan warga.

"Coba liat ke atas," kata Boboiboy sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada langit di atas sana.

Yaya mengikutinya. Lagi-lagit terpukau melihat langit sore yang sebentar lagi akan menampilkan matahari terbenam.

Melihat cewek di sebelahnya terkagum-kagum, Boboiboy tertawa. "Lo seneng banget kayaknya?"

Yaya mengangguk semangat seperti anak keci. "Banget! Aku jarang keluar rumah soalnya, jadi nggak tau suasana sore kayak gini,"

"Emangnya kenapa?"

Yaya menghela napas. "Nggak boleh sama ibu,"

"Seprotektif itu ibu lo?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

Yaya melipat bibirnya ke dalam mulut . "Hu'um. Ini aja harusnya aku les disuruh ibu. Tapi lagi nggak _mood_ banget, yaudah aku bolos aja,"

"Yah, gara-gara gue ya?" Entah kenapa Boboiboy jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia seperti membawa Yaya ke jalan yang tidak benar.

Mendengar nada sesal itu, Yaya buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak kok, itu bukan salah kamu. Emang akunya aja yang bandel. Eh pas kamu ngajak jalan-jalan, yaudah aku mau. Selagi ada kesempatan, nggak boleh disia-siain, 'kan?"

Boboiboy tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terserah lo aja deh,"

Yaya tertawa dan kembali menatap keindahan di depannya. Boboiboy mengambil posisi di sisi kanan cewek itu, ikut mengamati seperti Yaya.

Mereka membiarkan beberapa detik diisi keheningan. Hanya suara deru kendaraan melaju dan kebisingan kota yang mengisi saat itu.

"Aku suka kasian deh sama burung," kata Yaya tiba-tiba. Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya menunggu Yaya kembali berucap alih-alih bertanya kenapa. "Mereka 'kan terbang di udara, tapi udaranya aja kena polusi gara-gara manusia," kata Yaya dengan wajah lugunya.

Boboiboy menautkan alisnya. "Contohnya?" Posisinya ia rubah menjadi punggungnya bersandar pada beton. Menatap wajah cewek itu dari samping.

"Yaa... asap pabrik, rokok, kebakaran sampah, sama kendaraan itu contohnya. Kalo burung aja terbang di udara kotor kayak gitu, gimana makhluk hidup yang lainnya?"

"Berarti termasuk motor gue?"

"Iya."

"Berarti kita jalan kaki aja, gapapa nih?"

Yaya langsung menoleh bingung, membuat tawa Boboiboy kembali terdengar.

"Maksudnya gimana, sih?"

"Hahahaha. Lucu juga ya lo,"

Selama Yaya masih kebingungan dengan ucapannya, Boboiboy mengulum bibirnya geli dan menepuk puncak kepala Yaya sekali karena gemas.

"Udah, nggak usah dipikirin," kata Boboiboy akhirnya karena kasihan melihat Yaya masih berpikir keras. Ia segera mengalihkan topik agar Yaya berhenti memikirkannya. "Mau liat _sunset_?" tanyanya setelah beberapa detik.

Yaya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Tak lama, kepala gadis itu mengangguk. "Mau. Tapi... kenapa nggak disini aja? Kan juga bagus," saran Yaya karena ia malas pindah-pindah tempat lagi dan pastinya akan menyedot bensin motor Boboiboy juga.

"Emang sih, tapi ada tempat lain yang pas buat liat _sunset_,"

"Dimana?"

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa sadar, _handphone_-nya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan di sana.

**From : 08782xxxxx**

**Lo dimana? Cepet ke markas.**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Karena kemaren lagi ada beberapa problem, jadi gabisa update tepat waktu. Maaf yaa semuanyaaa:(( ini gua sempetin apdet karena gua gamau kalian nunggu**

**kok gua kayak ngerasa ni ff makin gaje, sih? iya gak? jadi aneh gitu gua pas nulis huhu. pendapat lo pada gimana? kayak sama gua gak?**

**kayaknya manis-manisnya diberentiin dulu ampe sini, karena chap depan kita balik lagi ke adegan misterinya hehe. kan kalo manis mulu gabagus, ntar diabetes. sekali-kali kasih yang pahit lah ya wkwk.**

**btw, gua paling suka kalo kalian ngungkapin perasaan kalian di review. kayak gua suka bagian ini karena blablabla. gua nggak suka bagian ini karena blablabla. itu bikin gua ngerasa, oh reader suka yang kayak gini, oh reader suka kalo gua bikin tokohnya gini. gua nggak maksa sih, terserah kalian mau review kayak gimana. cuma, gua tekenin lagi, gua lebih suka yang kayak gitu.**

**sama... review yang panjang. itu bikin gua semangat, seriusan deh. hehe. maaf ya kalo banyak mau, moodnya lagi down banget soalnya, butuh suntikan semangat.**

**udah kayaknya itu aja.**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Seorang pemuda, berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah sangar yang selalu disegani banyak orang, berdiri di depan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan ramainya ibukota. Iris tajam mengintimidasi itu menatap lurus ke depan bersama dengan pikirannya yang penuh. Kedua lengan terbalut jaket kulit hitamnya tersilang di depan dada, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam hape.

Sepuluh menit ia membiarkan hening menguasai ruangan, sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Sontak, kepalanya menoleh sehingga rambut biru gelap acak-acakkannya ikut bergoyang.

"Lah, cuma baru lo doang, Kai? Gue kira udah rame," Cowok tinggi berjaket hijau army itu berjalan menghampiri sofa yang berada satu meter di belakang Kaizo, mendudukinya dengan kepalanya bersandar santai pada sandaran sofa.

Kaizo mengacuhkannya dan kembali menatap jendela besar. Membiarkan cowok yang sudah lama ia kenal itu duduk di sana dan berbuat sekenanya.

"Ini udah jam setengah enam woi? Pada kemana dah?" katanya tidak sabar setelah melihat jam tangannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang Kaizo di sana, menunggu cowok itu membalas. "Lo udah ngasih tau mereka, 'kan? Termasuk Boboiboy?"

Kaizo hanya diam. Membuatnya menghela napas gusar dan memilih memainkan hapenya. Sai sudah hapal di luar kepala bahwa Kaizo mempunyai sifat dingin dan cuek terhadap semua orang bahkan pada teman-temannya.

Maka dari itu, Sai menyalakan hapenya dan menghubungi yang lain agar cepat-cepat ke sini -markas mereka. Satu ruangan dengan Kaizo merupakan hal yang selalu membuat Sai gondok, karena sama saja ia berhadapan dengan tembok. Meski ia sudah berteman dengan Kaizo selama lima tahun lebih, tapi tetap saja Sai merasa dianggap debu oleh cowok dingin itu apabila sedang bersamanya.

Ketika Sai selesai mengirimkan pesan untuk yang lainnya, langkah kaki seseorang terdengar bergema di telinganya karena ruangan yang ia tempati kosong -hanya ada sofa yang ia duduki dan meja di depannya.

Sai menoleh, mendapati figur cewek berwajah jutek dengan rambutnya yang diombre di dekat tangga. Kaki jenjangnya ditutupi oleh celana levis hitam, dan atasannya jaket kulit berwarna sama. "Weh, dateng juga lo, Shiel," sapanya, dan tidak digubris sama sekali. Sai hanya mendengus dan kembali memainkan hapenya. Bersabar menghadapi dua manusia kulkas ini.

Cewek itu -Shielda, duduk di samping Sai, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Kaizo di depan sana dengan matanya yang setajam silet namun menarik itu. Kaki kanannya ditaruh di atas kaki kiri, sehingga membuat dirinya terlihat anggun meskin wajahnya sangar.

"Yang lain pada ke mana?" tanyanya datar pada Sai yang amat serius memainkan _game online_-nya. Walau begitu, Sai tetap menjawab, "Gak tau. Pada ngaret kali,"

Shielda mengangguk kecil, beralih mengeluarkan hapenya dari saku celananya. Jari jemari lentik itu menari di atas _keyboard_ hapenya. Dia tidak menyadari Sai sedikit mengintip apa yang dilakukannya, sampai ia menoleh karena Sai tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa lo?"

Sai sedikit meredakan tawanya sambil mem-_pause_ _game_-nya. "Lo lucu tau, gak? Ngirim pesen ke Tarung doang ampe segitu formalnya. Tarung bukan atasan lo kali," ejeknya dan tertawa lagi.

Sontak Shielda tertegun. Menatap layar hapenya lagi yang menampilkan sederet pesan di sana lalu kembali menatap Sai dengan tatapan maut. "Lo ngintip ya?!"

Bukannya takut, Sai malah tertawa semakin keras.

Shielda menggeram kesal, menjambak rambut jabrik cowok itu kencang sampai rasa kesalnya hilang.

"Anjir, anjir! Sakit, Shiel! Woi, woi, ampuuun!" ringis Sai kesakitan. Namun itu tidak membuat Shielda menghentikan jambakannya. Cewek itu dengan kejam menarik paksa rambutnya dengan kedua tangan, tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikit pun.

Lagian, siapa suruh mengintip apa yang dia lakukan di hape tadi?

Karena merasa Shielda tidak berhenti juga, Sai bangkit berdiri dan cepat-cepat menjauh dari cewek sadis itu.

"Sini gak?!" perintah Shielda cukup menyiksa Sai atas yang cowok itu lakukan.

"Lama-lama gue botak, anjir! Lo mah kalo nyiksa sadis!"

"Siapa suruh ngintip-ngintip?!"

"Nggak ada," balas Sai kalem.

"SAI!"

Sai hanya memeletkan lidahnya, membuat wajah Shielda memerah menahan amarah. Tapi setelah itu, Shielda memilih untuk diam membuang mukanya dan menganggap Sai makhluk astral.

Jika saja Kaizo tidak menyuruh mereka berkumpul, Shielda tidak akan mau ke markas dan kembali terlibat dengan mereka semua yang tidak mengenal lelah dalam hal mencari ribut dengan komplotan lain. Kebaikan Kaizo saat menyelamatkan dirinya yang hampir diperkosa cowok tak dikenal membuat Shielda tak enak menolak perintahnya. Semenjak itu juga dirinya ditarik masuk oleh Kaizo untuk bergabung dengan komplotan ini hingga sekarang.

Satu tahun menjadi anggota, Shielda menemukan banyak hal baru. Salah satunya mengenal mereka. Meski dia cewek sendiri di sini, namun Sheilda merasa nyaman di dekat mereka. Kaizo maupun yang lain memperlakukannya dengan baik, tidak seperti cowok-cowok lain yang sekali melihat bentuk fisiknya pasti akan berbuat macam-macam. Itu yang membuat dirinya merasa dilindungi.

"Ini mah jam tujuh baru mulai," kata Sai entah berbicara kepada siapa. Cowok itu duduk lesehan di bawah yang beralaskan spiteng dengan punggung bersandar pada meja. Posisinya tepat di depan Shielda yang duduk di sofa.

"Tarung sama Koko Ci lagi _on the way_," Kaizo tiba-tiba berujar setelah lama ia diam. Dia mengambil sekotak rokok di saku celananya, menyalakan satu dan menyelipkannya di antara bibir.

"Boboiboy? Gopal? Mereka ke mana?" tanya Sai sambil mengernyitkan dahi karena ketuanya itu tidak menyebutkan dua manusia lainnya.

Kaizo menanggapinya dengan mengendikkan bahu, menghempaskan asap rokok yang sudah mengumpul di dalam mulutnya dengan sangat cuek.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kaizo, Sai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Shielda yang menatapnya sinis dan tajam. Sai meneguk ludahnya.

"Hubungin mereka Shiel," pinta Sai dengan menatap takut-takut cewek jutek itu.

"Gak."

Sai mengerecutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan itu. "Pulsa gue tinggal dikit, Shiel,"

Sai tahu cewek judes itu masih marah padanya. Wajar sih, kalo Shielda marah. Karena cewek itu paling tidak suka privasinya diganggu. Apalagi Shielda sedang mengirim pesan pada Tarung, yang notabene-nya adalah kakak sepupu cewek itu sendiri. Sai tidak terlalu tahu dengan tepat, ia hanya mengetahui hubungan keluarga Shielda agak rumit, dan itu juga berkaitan dengan Tarung. Makanya, Shielda selalu segan dengan Tarung dan membuatnya harus terus bersikap formal pada cowok itu, yang sama sekali tidak Sai pahami.

Tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, sebuah _handphone_ dilempar ke meja dengan indah tepat di depannya. Sai terkejut sebentar, sebelum menyadari pelaku pelempar itu adalah Shielda sendiri.

Sambil mengambil benda itu Sai mencibir. "Hape dilempar-lempar. Anak sultan emang,"

Shielda tidak mempedulikannya.

* * *

_DrrrrrtttttDrrrrttttt._

Boboiboy baru akan menaiki motornya saat ia merasakan getaran panjang di saku celana. Tangannya merogoh _handphone-_nya yang berada di sana, mendapati sebuah nomor tidak dikenal tertera di layarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yaya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat layar. Sedetik kemudian, ia membatin. _Kok aku kepo?_

Boboiboy memberi isyarat pada cewek itu agar menunggu sebentar, kemudian dirinya kembali mendekati beton pembatas jembatan bersamaan dengan jempolnya mengusap tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

_"Halo? Boboiboy! Lodimanaege?!"_

Boboiboy mengernyit. Menatap layar hapenya sekali lagi untuk memastikan itu adalah nomor Shielda. Walau ia tidak menyimpannya, Boboiboy tahu ini nomor cewek itu. Tapi kenapa yang menjawab suara cowok?

"Eum... ini nomor Shielda, 'kan?" tanyanya ragu. Takut kalau cewek itu ternyata diculik dan orang yang mengangkat telepon ini akan menjebaknya.

_"Iya, inigue Sai woi. Lo lupa suarague?"_

Mendengarnya, Boboiboy tertawa pelan. Merutuki praduga konyolnya barusan. Yaya yang di belakangnya menatap penasaran. "Suara lo beda, sih, jadi gue nggak ngeh,"

_"Anjir." _umpat Sai di seberang sana membuat Boboiboy lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Kenapa nelpon?"

_"Kaizosuruh kita ngumpul. Emanglonggakdapet sms dia?"_

Boboiboy langsung menepuk dahinya pelan, baru mengingat pesan dari Kaizo yang ia dapat saat di kantin tadi. Boboiboy benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

"Dapet, tapi gue lupa,"

_"Yaudahcepetankesini. Tarung sama Koko Cilagi otw, tinggallo sama Gopaldoang yang kagakjelas."_

Boboiboy menggigit bawah bibirnya. Menimang sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Gue nggak bisa, Sai." katanya sambil melirik Yaya yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya. Tentu Boboiboy tidak bisa meninggalkan Yaya begitu saja.

_"Kenapa?"_

"Gue mau nganterin temen balik. Jadi kayanya gue gabisa,"

_"Ah lomah. Bentardoangelah. Ajak aja temenlokesini,"_

Boboiboy diam merenung. Ditatapnya Yaya sekali lagi yang makin penasaran dengan isi pembicaraan mereka. "Tapi Sai–"

_"Udahgausahbanyakbacot. Cepetanlokesini, guetunggu."_

Dan panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Sai.

Boboiboy mendengus kasar, mematikan hapenya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ia menghampiri Yaya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tadi kenapa temen kamu?" tanya Yaya langsung pada intinya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi karena selama menelepon, Boboiboy terus meliriknya dengan gelisah.

"Nggak papa. Gue disuruh nemuin dia. Tapi kan gue lagi sama lo, jadi gabisa," balas Boboiboy sambil mengambil helm yang digantung di kaca spion motor dan memakainya.

Yaya mengernyit heran. "Yaudah, kamu ke temen kamu aja." katanya seolah tanpa beban. Karena Yaya merasa telah menghambat Boboiboy sampai cowok itu membatalkan pertemuannya dengan temannya.

"Terus lo?" Boboiboy balik bertanya, dan cewek di depannya itu diam. "Nggak mungkin gue tinggalin lo gitu aja. Gue yang ngajak lo pergi, jadi gue juga yang harus nganter lo pulang," tutur Boboiboy.

Yaya tertegun hanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu tidak normal. "Aku bisa kok pulang sendiri," kata Yaya menahan kegugupannya.

Boboiboy menggeleng tegas. "Gak. Lo harus pulang sama gue,"

Yaya merasa jantungnya semakin berdebar. Dilihatnya Boboiboy yang mulai menaiki motornya dan menaikkan standar. "Terus temen kamu gimana?"

"Dia nggak penting," balas Boboiboy.

Yaya semakin tak enak dengannya. Yaya jelas mengetahui telepon barusan adalah suatu hal yang penting, karena ia juga mendengar suara serius dari sana walau hanya samar-samar. Namun Boboiboy seperti tidak mempedulikannya, dan Yaya takut ia telah menghambat Boboiboy untuk menemui temannya.

"Yaya? Lo ngapain? Ayo naik," ujar Boboiboy karena Yaya tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bersalah. Boboiboy menghela napasnya. "Lo nggak perlu ngerasa bersalah, Yaya. 'Kan ini kemauan gue,"

Yaya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan gitu, aku takutnya temen kamu itu ada urusan penting sama kamu. Kamu ke temen kamu aja, ya?"

Boboiboy menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yaya. "Kalo gue ke sana, terus lo gima–"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tegas Yaya sekali lagi. Boboiboy menatapnya ragu. "Serius!" ucap Yaya penuh keyakinan.

Boboiboy kembali menstandar motornya dan melepas helm agar bisa leluasa menatap Yaya. "Nggak. Gini aja. Lo ikut gue ke temen gue, abis itu gue anter lo pulang. Gue janji nggak akan lama,"

Yaya ingin membuka suaranya saat Boboiboy dengan cepat bersuara lagi.

"Lo nggak bakal ganggu. Lo jangan ngerasa nggak enak. Itu 'kan yang pengen lo ucapin?" ujar Boboiboy membuat Yaya merengutkan wajahnya karena cowok itu benar tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Yaya menghela napas. Ia menyerah. "Yaudah. Tapi aku tunggu di luar," ucapnya tak terbantahkan.

Boboiboy mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah perdebatan itu, Yaya akhirnya menaiki jok belakang motor Boboiboy sementara cowok itu memakai helmnya lagi. Boboiboy menstarter motornya sebentar sebelum melajukan motornya ke markas teman-temannya yang hanya memakan waktu lima menit dari sini.

Boboiboy membawa motornya agak kencang karena hari sudah semakin sore. Ia terpaksa memutuskan untuk membatalkan melihat _sunset_ bersama Yaya karena waktunya tidak memungkinkan. Sesudah dirinya bertemu dengan teman-temannya, Boboiboy akan langsung mengantar cewek ini pulang ke rumahnya.

Laju motor Boboiboy melambat di ujung jalan dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat tiga yang sudah tidak terpakai. Boboiboy menstandar motornya, turun dan melepas helm. Yaya mengikutinya turun dan menatap gedung tua tak terurus yang terlihat seram di depannya.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Yaya ragu.

Boboiboy mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Yaya memperhatikan baik-baik gedung yang menjadi markas teman-temannya tersebut.

"Lo tunggu di sini. Kalo ada apa-apa, masuk aja terus cari gue, oke?" ucap Boboiboy dan langsung diiyakan oleh Yaya.

Setelah itu Boboiboy berbalik melangkah masuk ke dalam. Yaya terus menatap punggung tegap cowok itu sampai tak terlihat lagi di pandangannya. Ia berharap Boboiboy cepat kembali karena hawa gedung ini sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Yaya berjalan dua langkah, hanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya pada apa yang ada di gedung ini. Dimulai dari halamannya yang dikotori dengan dedaunan kering dari pohon besar samping gedung. Halaman gedung itu juga terdapat tiga motor ninja berbeda warna menghadap teras yang sepertinya milik teman Boboiboy. Cat dinding bangunan berwarna putih itu beberapa ada yang terkelupas, malah ada yang sudah kusam karena dimakan waktu. Pintunya tidak terlalu lebar, cukup dimuat tiga orang dengan dua daun pintu seperti pintu toko kebanyakan. Ada dua jendela panjang di sisi kanan kiri pintu, yang kacanya sudah pecah dan menyisakan bingkai saja.

Suasananya bisa Yaya rasakan suram dan menyeramkan. Gelap juga karena faktor langit yang sudah mulai menenggelamkan matahari. Yaya sampai lupa rencana dia dan Boboiboy yang ingin melihat _sunset_, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya karena waktunya yang tidak memungkinkan. Lagipula, _sunset_ terjadi setiap hari, jadi bisa dilihat lain waktu.

Yaya mengusap lengan kirinya saat angin kencang menusuk kulitnya. Ia hanya memakai seragam tipis sekolahnya dan sedikit menyesal karena tidak membawa jaket. Hari sudah mulai menggelap, dan udara jadi semakin dingin. Yaya menatap langit yang terbentang luas di atas sana, tepatnya pada semburat jingga senja yang terlihat semakin indah.

Saat semilir angin sore menyapa wajahnya, Yaya memejamkan matanya. Membukanya lagi setelah lima detik terlewati. Namun kedua mata bulatnya melebar seketika saat ditemukannya sosok cowok gemuk yang entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul.

"ASTAGA!" pekik Yaya terkejut, mengusap dadanya pelan saat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok itu bukan makhluk halus.

"Lo... ngapain di sini?" Suaranya yang berat bertanya, menatap heran cewek di depannya yang masih sibuk menenangkan diri. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan di tempat ini selain Shielda, jadi cewek ini siapa?

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap wajah cowok gemuk itu yang sebenarnya tidak menakutkan. Tadi Yaya hanya kaget karena kemunculannya yang seperti setan.

"Lho? Boboiboy udah dateng?" Cowok itu berbicara entah kepada siapa, saat iris cokelatnya mendapati motor merah di dekat Yaya. Kemudian, tatapannya kembali pada Yaya membuat Yaya bingung harus berkata apa. "Lo... jangan-jangan temennya Boboiboy?" tanyanya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Yaya.

Yaya awalnya diam, sampai kepalanya mengangguk pelan, mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menanggapi cowok itu. "I-iya.."

Cowok berkulit sawo matang itu memicingkan mata, membuat Yaya was-was karena tatapannya yang sangat intens. Mau ngapain nih cowok?

"Lo anak TAPOPS, ya?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Yaya bingung bercampur lega. Bingung kenapa dia bisa tahu dirinya anak TAPOPS, lega karena cowok itu tidak melakukan hal negatif yang sempat yang ia takutkan barusan.

Mengerti tatapan Yaya yang seolah mengatakan 'dari mana dia tau' membuat senyum tipisnya terlihat. "_Badge_ seragam lo. Itu 'kan lambang TAPOPS. Lagian gue juga alumni sana kok,"

Yaya terkejut mendengarnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka cowok tak dikenal ini adalah mantan kakak kelasnya.

"Kenalin," Cowok itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Gue Gopal. Baru lulus dari TAPOPS dua tahun yang lalu," Berarti tiga tahun lebih tua darinya?

Yaya dengan canggung menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Ehm... Yaya,"

Cowok itu, Gopal, mengangguk mengerti dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Dia menatap wajah polos Yaya yang terlihat lugu. "Lo kenapa berdiri di sini?" tanyanya kembali pada pertanyaan awal.

"Aku nunggu... Boboiboy,"

Gopal sedikit tersenyum geli saat menyadari gaya bicara cewek ini menggunakan 'aku-kamu'.

"Kenal Boboiboy dari mana?"

"Dia... anak baru di TAPOPS," kata Yaya jujur. Tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakan awal pertemuannya yang sebenarnya dengan Boboiboy.

Pada saat itu, mata Gopal membulat kaget. "HAH?! DIA PINDAH KE TAPOPS?!"

Yaya terkesiap mendengar suara menggelegar itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap heran Gopal yang seperti mendapat kabar tak terduga. Atau memang seperti itu kenyataannya?

"Dia dari kapan pindah ke sana?" tanya Gopal masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"B-baru hari ini," jawab Yaya gugup.

"Wah, parah. Dia nggak bilang-bilang," Gopal bermonolog kesal dengan menatap tajam ke depan. Yaya meneguk ludah tanpa sadar. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa di depan teman Boboiboy ini.

"Yaudah, masuk yok. Ngapain berdiri di sini? Banyak nyamuk tau," kata Gopal, kembali dengan sikap ramahnya.

Untuk sesaat Yaya kagum dengan perubahan ekspresi Gopal dari menakutkan menjadi ramah yang hanya terhitung beberapa detik.

"Eh? Aku disini aja, kamu masuk aja gapapa,"

_Suaranyalembutbanget. Kayak lagi solawatan tau gak? _Batin Gopal ketika beberapa kata itu keluar dari mulut Yaya.

"Pamali lho cewek berdiri di luar pas mau maghrib," ujar Gopal yang dibenarkan Yaya dalam hati. "Masuk aja, gaada yang gigit kok,"

"Tapi–"

"Ayo udah masuk,"

Yaya terkejut saat Gopal menarik tangannya paksa, tapi tidak terlalu keras. Ia ingin memberontak namun tak enak hati karena ia tahu maksud Gopal adalah baik. Dengan pasrah, ia mengikuti langkah cowok gemuk itu memasuki gedung. Gopal yang sadar tak ada penolakan dari Yaya, mulai melepaskan tarikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis karena cewek itu tidak banyak bertanya ketika kaki mereka sudah memasuki gedung. Gopal berjalan memimpin di depan dengan Yaya di belakangnya.

Sembari berjalan, Yaya menatap keseluruhan lantai dasar gedung ini yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu buruk. Berbeda dengan luarnya yang sangat tak terurus, ruangan ini bersih walau temboknya ada yang hancur dan catnya yang mulai pudar. Alasnya hanya berupa semen, namun tidak ada lubang atau retakan di sana. Di sini sangat kosong, tidak ada apapun yang dapat disebut dengan benda dan hanya ada tangga di pojokkan.

Gopal melangkah ke tangga itu, dan Yaya mengikutinya dalam diam. Setelah sekitar sepuluh anak tangga yang Yaya langkahi, akhirnya Yaya menemukan ruangan baru, lantai dua gedung ini. Yaya mengira ruangannya akan kosong sama seperti tadi, namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

Ada enam orang berkumpul di sana, dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya dan Gopal. Yaya sedikit bersyukur karena posisi mereka tidak menghadap ke arahnya, membuat kehadirannya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang itu. Sampai suara Gopal terdengar seantero ruangan dan Yaya rasanya ingin hilang saja dari bumi.

"Samlekom!" seru Gopal, dan seketika semua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Tatapannya sama, bingung dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok asing berdiri di samping Gopal.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ditatapnya satu per satu wajah-wajah itu takut-takut, sampai dirinya menemukan Boboiboy yang melebarkan matanya terkejut. Yaya rasanya ingin menangis.

Salah satu dari mereka melangkah mendekat, menatap Yaya dari atas sampai bawah seperti sedang menilai. "Siapa nih?" katanya dengan suara rendah. Auranya sangat menyeramkan dan tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi. Yaya sampai menahan napas saat berhadapan dengan wajah dingin itu.

"Yaya. Temennya Boboiboy," Gopal yang menjawab. Sontak, seluruh pandangan berganti menatap Boboiboy dengan raut penasaran.

"_Your friend? Seriously?_" tanya Sai tidak percaya. Awalnya Sai mengira teman yang Boboiboy bilang saat di telepon tadi adalah laki-laki, namun ternyata perempuan. Sangat tidak terduga.

Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia rasanya sangat ingin memaki Gopal karena sudah membawa Yaya masuk ke dalam.

"Baru kali ini lo bawa temen ke markas. Cewek lagi," komentar Shielda, menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan datar.

Boboiboy tidak membalasnya, seluruh atensinya jatuh pada Yaya yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Hmm, cantik. Manis juga. Tapi kayaknya dia anak baik-baik?" Tarung yang duduk di sofa bersama Sai, berpendapat dari apa yang ia lihat. Gadis asing itu tampak polos dan lugu sekali. Sangat tidak cocok untuk berada di sini, di tengah-tengah mereka.

Yaya lagi-lagi diam. Bergerak sedikit saja rasanya ia tidak mampu. Pikirannya sudah mulai dipenuhi dugaan-dugaan tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Ya, 'kan? Gimana kalo Yaya gabung sama kita? Biar Shielda gak sendiri lagi?" usul Gopal, ia memikirkan itu sedari tadi. Shielda yang disebut namanya memutar bola matanya malas, tidak terlalu peduli dengan usulan itu.

_Gabung? Gabung apa? _tanya Yaya dalam hati.

Kaizo menggeleng tidak setuju. Ditatapnya Boboiboy yang saat ini masih memandang Yaya tanpa berkedip. "Boboiboy. Lo tau 'kan kita nggak boleh ngajak orang luar masuk ke sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Suara rendah Kaizo seperti mengundang hening agar menyelimuti mereka. Semuanya diam, menunggu satu-satunya orang yang diajak Kaizo bicara mengeluarkan suaranya. Karena status cowok itu lebih tinggi dari mereka, maka tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi apapun yang Kaizo lakukan.

Yaya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Itu berarti... tempat ini terlarang baginya? Lalu sekarang bagaimanaM Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tidak tahu tepatnya. Yang ia lakukan sejak menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini adalah menatap Boboiboy, memberi isyarat mata agar cowok itu cepat-cepat membawanya pergi dari sini karena hanya Boboiboy harapannya.

Sementara Gopal, menggigit bibirnya saat menyadari ini semua adalah kesalahannya yang telah mengajak Yaya untuk masuk.

"Kai, udahlah. Lagian Boboiboy–"

"Gue nggak ngomong sama lo,"

Koko Ci langsung menutup mulutnya kala suara dingin itu menyentaknya. Padahal ia mengatakan bahwa masalah ini tidak perlu dibesarkan, karena cewek yang dibawa Gopal itu sepertinya tidak akan macam-macam terhadap mereka semua.

Beberapa menit terlewati, dan tidak ada yang berbicara satu pun. Sampai terdengar helaan napas dari Boboiboy, dan tatapan matanya langsung mengunci Kaizo.

"Sorry," kata Boboiboy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak mempedulikan reaksi yang lain, Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yaya yang masih mematung di tempat.

Kaizo yang dilewati Boboiboy begitu saja mengangkat alis, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan cowok itu. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan rahangnya dikatup rapat-rapat.

Ketika Boboiboy sampai di depannya, Yaya membuka mulutnya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terbatalkan karena cowok itu meraih tangannya cepat dan menariknya agar ikut bersamanya. Yaya terkesiap. Tidak bisa memberontak karena genggaman Boboiboy yang sangat kuat.

"Boboiboy! Lo mau ke mana?" Sai berdiri, menyentak Boboiboy dengan ucapannya barusan. Tapi seakan angin lalu, Boboiboy mengabaikannya dan terus menarik Yaya menjauh dari mereka.

Sementara Yaya menundukkan kepalanya, pasrah dibawa Boboiboy entah kemana. Ia menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling tertaut, membuat Yaya melipat bibirnya ke dalam karena lagi-lagi perasaannya aneh. Jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan tanpa alasan dengan sendirinya. Membuat Yaya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia seringkali seperti ini jika di dekat Boboiboy?

Yaya sadar dirinya sedang menaiki anak tangga, itu artinya Boboiboy membawanya ke atas. Tak lama, mereka sampai di ruangan yang diterangi lampu remang-remang. Yaya mendongak, mengernyit heran ketika matanya menemukan ruangan ini berbeda dari ruangan sebelumnya.

Boboiboy melepaskan genggamannya, menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Cowok itu menghampiri kulkas kecil di samping televisi yang terletak di tengah ruangan, dimana di belakang tv itu langsung mentok pada tembok. Depan tv, ada meja dan sofa layaknya ruang tamu di rumah. Terdapat beberapa bungkus makanan di atas meja, dengan minuman _soft drink_ dan juga kotak rokok beserta pemantiknya.

"Ini... tempat tinggal?" tanya Yaya, memperhatikan Boboiboy yang mengambil dua cola dari dalam kulkas kecil tersebut.

"Hm. Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Boboiboy sambil membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman di tangannya. "Ikut gue," Boboiboy menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat, lalu berjalan mendahului Yaya ke sebuah pintu kecil setinggi dada Boboiboy. Mereka harus menundukkan kepala dulu agar bisa melewatinya, dan selanjutnya Yaya mendapati tangga selebar dua langkah kaki yang sepertinya jalan untuk menuju ke atap.

Dan benar saja, ketika Yaya menaiki semua undakan tangga tersebut, _rooftop_ terlihat jelas di matanya.

Boboiboy membalikkan badannya sebentar untuk memastikan Yaya benar-benar di belakangnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali memimpin jalan dan duduk di dekat tepi atap dan berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya duduk. Yaya mengikutinya. Menatap pada langit sore sementara cowok di sampingnya menaruh makanan.

Boboiboy kemudian memberikan sekaleng cola pada Yaya, yang diterima cewek itu dengan kikuk dan senyum tipis.

"Maaf buat yang tadi,"

Yaya mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Dipandanginya wajah cowok itu yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Seperti datar atau Yaya yang memang tidak bisa menebaknya?

"Temen-temen gue. Bikin lo nggak nyaman." jelas Boboiboy. Kali ini kedua netranya menatap Yaya dalam.

Yaya awalnya terkejut, namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti apa maksud Boboiboy. "Nggak papa. Temen-temen kamu baik, kok." balas Yaya tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak berbohong. Teman-teman Boboiboy memang baik, hanya saja Yaya bingung bagaimana menanggapinya dan dirinya berakhir tidak nyaman.

"Tetep aja. Mereka buat lo risih," kata Boboiboy yang membuat Yaya diam. Namun tak lama, Yaya menggeleng tanpa keberatan.

"Aku nggak papa," ujar Yaya sekali lagi.

Melihat itu, Boboiboy bisa bernapas lega. Ia sempat merasa tidak enak dengan Yaya karena komentar teman-temannya yang sangat frontal dan lugas. Boboiboy tadinya ingin memarahi mereka, namun ada Yaya di sana. Makanya ia langsung membawa cewek itu ke atas agar terhindar dari komentar teman-temannya yang memiliki pergaulan bebas.

"Hm, Boboiboy," panggil Yaya setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Awalnya Yaya sempat ragu untuk menanyakan ini, namun saat kedua mata Boboiboy membalas tatapan matanya, Yaya tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Mereka tadi... siapa?"

Boboiboy paham maksud pertanyaan itu. Yaya bukan sekedar memastikan Kaizo dan yang lain adalah temannya, melainkan 'siapa' mereka sebenarnya. "Yah... gue juga nggak tau nyebut mereka apa." ujar Boboiboy tak yakin. "Tapi yang gue tahu betul, mereka nggak jahat. Dan mereka nggak seburuk keliatannya,"

Yaya mencerna kalimat itu baik-baik. Mulanya, Yaya mencap mereka dengan hal yang negatif karena dilihat dari segi penampilan, _image_ mereka seperti preman. Namun, Yaya tahu apa yang terlihat tidak selalu tepat dengan yang sebenarnya. Oleh karenanya, ucapan Boboiboy tadi seperti menyentilnya agar jangan langsung mencap jelek seseorang hanya dengan penampilan.

Lagian, jika pikirannya yang buruk tadi sesuai kenyataan, Gopal tidak mungkin memperlakukannya dengan ramah. Ya, 'kan?

"Gue nggak maksa lo buat percaya sama omongan gue. Terserah lo mau nyebut mereka preman apa nggak, gue nggak ngelarang," kata Boboiboy terdengar lembut, ia menselonjorkan kakinya sementara kedua tangannya menopang tubuh. Berbeda dengan Yaya yang masih dalam posisi bersilanya.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. Ia menenggak colanya sekali sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Kamu kenal mereka dari mana?"

Sambil menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam, Boboiboy menjawab. "Sekitar... dua tahun yang lalu?" Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap langit, membiarkan percakapan mengalir bersama detik-detik terbenamnya sang raja langit. "Waktu itu, gue masih kelas tiga SMP. Nggak sengaja liat mereka lagi berantem sama geng Adu Du di deket sekolah,"

"Adu Du?"

"Iya, preman yang jadi musuh abadi temen-temen gue." jelas Boboiboy. "Pas itu, gue nggak sengaja liat Adu Du pengen nusuk Kaizo. Gue langsung refleks lempar skateboard gue ke mukanya Adu Du. Semenjak itu, gue diakuin sebagai bagian dari mereka dan Adu Du jadi nganggep gue musuh dia juga,"

Mendengarnya, Yaya tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Senang karena Boboiboy akhirnya ingin berbagi cerita dengannya.

"Kamu berarti tinggal sama mereka?" tanya Yaya lagi, mengingat lantai tiga gedung ini diisi dengan perabotan ruang tamu layaknya rumah.

"Bisa dibilang gitu. Tapi kadang gue cuma sebentar nginep di sini sebelum pulang ke rumah," jawab Boboiboy. Yaya mengernyitkan dahi kala nada suara cowok itu terdengar sendu di akhir kalimatnya. Namun Yaya memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"Emangnya kenapa kalian tinggal disinu?"

Boboiboy menggeleng kecil mendengar Yaya yang terus bertanya. Gadis itu sangat penasaran sepertinya. Dan Boboiboy tidak menjawabnya karena ia sadar ini sudah telalu jauh.

Mengerti Boboiboy tidak mau menjawabnya, Yaya meringis pelan. "Aku terlalu kepo ya?"

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. "Iya," katanya tanpa ada nada marah di sana. Ekspresi wajah Yaya selanjutnya merasa bersalah, kepala cewek itu ditundukkan membuat Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

"Santai aja, manusia 'kan emang kepo. Tapi buat pertanyaan itu, gue masih belum bisa jawab. Gapapa, 'kan?"

Yaya mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan. Ia mencoba mengerti keputusan Boboiboy. Tapi kenapa hatinya sedikit kecewa?

"Oh ya. Tadi lo dipaksa masuk sama Gopal, ya?" Boboiboy mengalihkan topik. Ia sudah menduganya saat Gopal datang dengan membawa Yaya. Mustahil jika cewek itu masuk dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Yaya menegakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Iya. Kamu kenal dia?"

"Udah dari lama. Malah gue udah nganggep dia kakak gue," aku Boboiboy, menggali ingatannya lagi saat dirinya bertemu dengan Gopal 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka berteman karena rumah mereka bersebelahan. Jarak usia mereka yang tiga tahun membuat Boboiboy menganggap Gopal sebagai kakak. "Kalo lo ngerasa nggak nyaman sama sikap dia yang maksa lo tadi, gue minta maaf. Gopal sebenernya baik kok, cuma ya... _annoying_ aja anaknya,"

Yaya terkekeh. "Nggak kok. Dia baik banget. Aku aja masih nggak nyangka kalo dia anak TAPOPS juga,"

Boboiboy mengangguk menyetujui. Ia mengambil sebatang nabati dan memakannya. Untuk sesaat, ia baru ingat belum memberitahu Gopal perihal sekolahnya yang kini di TAPOPS. Akan sengamuk apa Gopal nanti, Boboiboy membayangkannya dan terkekeh. Sebab amarah cowok gemuk itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan untuknya.

Menit ke depannya hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan mereka sama-sama memandang langit yang perlahan mulai menggelap. Angin semakin dingin dan kencang menusuk kulit. Boboiboy meneguk colanya, sedikit melirik Yaya yang kebetulan tengah mengusap lengan kiri kecilnya itu yang hanya terbalut seragam tipis.

Disitulah Boboiboy tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang melepaskan jaket hitamnya untuk disampirkan ke bahu kecil Yaya. Dan tepat saat itu, Yaya tertegun dengan menatap dirinya bingung.

"Pake aja. Biar gak kedinginan," ucapnya sebelum Yaya mengeluarkan suara.

Yaya mengangguk kaku setelah itu, kebingungan masih menyelimuti dirinya sejak jaket hangat Boboiboy membungkus tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke depan, membiarkan degupan jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal.

Tanpa Yaya pernah sadari, cowok di sampingnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, sejak kejadian menyampirkan jaketnya pada tubuh kecil itu.

Pertanyaan mereka sama di dalam hati.

_Kok jadi gini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Iya ya, ngapa jadi gini?**

**Ehehe, akhirnya gua bisa apdet juga. Lagi bahagia nih, soalnya wkwkkw**

**Masih ada romance-nya ya, misterinya nyempil nyempil dikit. Udah ada yang ngerasa? Tos dulu dong**

**Welcome to para teman Boboiboy, Kaizo dkk. Gua buat Gopal disini sebagai orang yang paling deket sama Boboiboy. Kedepannya, gua bakal jelasin ini siapa, itu siapa, apa hubungannya dengan cerita ini. Konflik juga udah mulai kecium, walaupun cuma dikit banget.**

**Fang Ying nya di pause dlu di chap ini. Chap depan mungkin ada lagi, ditunggu aja ya**

**Ayo dong, ceritain lagi bagian mana yang paling favorit menurut kalian. Karena gua seneng banget baca-baca review kalean semua! Itu bikin gua semangat gaes, serius.**

**Mungkin itu aja.**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah insiden jaket, mereka berdua seakan lupa bagaimana berbicara. Suara angin yang menderu kencang menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan. Sesekali mereka berdua terlihat mencari pengalihan agar tidak gugup. Entah meminum cola tiga tenggak berturut-turut, atau merubah posisi duduk berulang kali.

Karena saking sepinya tidak ada yang bersuara, suara denting hape bervolume kecil bisa mampu membuat Boboiboy maupun Yaya tersentak kaget. Sadar kalau hapenya yang berbunyi, Boboiboy mengambil benda itu di samping kakinya sementara Yaya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Sebuah pesan.

Dari Gopal.

**Heh bujang. Sini turun, berduaan mulu di atas. Nanti khilaf tau rasa lo. Buru, gue mau ngomong something sama lo.** **Termasuk siapa cewek itu**

Boboiboy hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Sialan. Ia berdeham, melirik-lirik Yaya dengan ujung matanya dan mendapati cewek itu tengah menggelindingi kaleng colanya yang sudah habis ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain dijadikan penopang pipinya, dengan sikunya bertumpu pada paha yang kakinya ia silangkan.

Lucu banget. Pikir Boboiboy tanpa sadar.

"Wei," panggil Boboiboy pelan. Ia sempat merutuki dirinya yang memilih kata itu untuk memanggil Yaya. Gak bagus banget, tau gak?

Boboiboy kira Yaya akan mengomentari panggilan anehnya barusan. Namun gadis itu hanya menoleh, menatap Boboiboy dengan ekspresi tanya.

"Pulang... yuk?" Entah itu ajakan atau pertanyaan, Boboiboy tidak tahu. Ia melihat Yaya mengerutkan dahi, seperti bingung dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Boboiboy buru-buru membetulkan sebelum Yaya berpikiran macam-macam. "Maksudnya, lo mau pulang nggak? Biar gue anter,"

Yaya baru tersadar kini sudah jam 6 lewat, dimana waktu lesnya juga berakhir. Pasti ibunya sudah mencarinya, terbukti dengan rentetan pesan masuk ke _handphone_-nya yang berasal dari wanita itu.

"Udah dicariin, 'kan?" tanya Boboiboy, saat matanya mencuri-curi pandang layar _handphone_ gadis itu.

Bibir Yaya mengeluarkan napas pasrah, menandakan bahwa ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika boleh jujur, Yaya sebenarnya ingin masih di sini. Memandang langit malam bersama cowok misterius di sampingnya sekaligus membicarakan hal-hal yang penting sampai yang ke tidak paling penting. Selain itu, ia juga ingin mengenal Boboiboy lebih dekat.

"Iya nih... aku udah disuruh pulang," ucap Yaya akhirnya.

"Ayo. Gue anter pulang,"

Dan Yaya merasa kakinya sangat berat untuk melangkah.

* * *

"Cewek tadi siapa? Temen lo? Ah, nggak percaya gue. Lo 'kan nggak pernah punya temen, apalagi cewek,"

Dengan memutar bola matanya malas, Boboiboy duduk di sofa _single_ saat dirinya sudah sampai dan langsung disambut pertanyaan beruntun dari Gopal. Ia baru saja mengantar Yaya pulang.

"Apa jangan-jangan... dia cewek lo?" Sai menambahkan pendapatnya. Cowok berwajah tengil itu mengusap dagunya pura-pura berpikir. Menatap Boboiboy di serong kirinya yang tengah meminum cola di meja.

"Eh, nggak sih. Dia cewek baek-baek keliatannya. Mana mungkin mau sama lo yang bobrok," ejek Sai, diiringi dengan tawa mereka semua kecuali Kaizo yang hanya mengangkat alis.

"Ngaca, plis," balas Boboiboy dengan wajah tertekuk. Merasa tak adil bila dirinya yang hanya ber-_image_ buruk. Padahal kenyataannya, semua manusia disini sama-sama bejat.

Dari ketuanya saja -Kaizo, udah bisa disebut cowok brengsek. Meskipun jarang ngomong dan punya aura dingin yang derajatnya setara dengan kutub utara, _image_ Kaizo di kalangan para pemuda-kurang-menikmati-hidup sangatlah bebal. Tiap malam ke kelab hanya untuk mabok-mabokkan dan rayu cewek sana-sini. Ikutan _racing_ hanya untuk memuaskan diri. Bahkan taruhan dengan preman lain.

Sai, Tarung, Koko Ci pun tak jauh beda. Yang masih mampu tahu batasan hanyalah dirinya dan Gopal. Itu pun karena Gopal tidak pernah bisa minum alkohol, karena langsung mencret ketika mencobanya saat mereka _hang out_ bareng saat tahun baru. Semenjak itu, Gopal tidak berani lagi meminum minuman aneh tersebut. Masih cinta perut katanya.

"Ya terus? Sejak kapan lo punya kenalan cewek? Cewek alim pula,"

Boboiboy melirik Shielda yang duduk di atas lengan sofa panjang tempat Sai dan Tarung duduk. "Dia yang nolongin gue kemarin,"

"Hah?"

Sesaat mereka semua kompak menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Bahkan Kaizo sampai membalikkan badannya yang semula menghadap jendela.

"Maksud lo... dia nolongin lo yang hampir tewas dikeroyok dua hari lalu?" tanya Tarung. Boboiboy mendengus saat kata 'hampir tewas' diucapkan cowok berambut abu itu. "Iya, dia,"

"Wah..." Gopal ikut menunjukkan reaksinya. "Gimana bisa? Dia bawa lo ke rumah sakit gitu?"

Tanpa diduga Boboiboy tertawa pelan. Merasa gel mendengarnya. Mereka saling berpandangan, kecuali Kaizo yang masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bukan ke rumah sakit, tapi ke kamarnya," jawab Boboiboy sambil menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"HAH?!"

Boboiboy menikmati setiap ekspresi terkejut dari teman-temannya. Ia kembali terkekeh kecil, lagi-lagi merasa lucu setiap mengingat pertemuan awalnya dengan Yaya.

"Lo diajakin ena-ena sama dia?" Koko Ci, dengan otak liarnya bertanya tanpa ada dosa sama sekali. Satu toyoran mendarat ke belakang kepalanya membuat ia memekik kaget.

"Anjing! Kok gue ditampol?!"

"Biar otak lo bener dikit," balas Tarung enteng, setelah puas menepak kepala cowok pendek itu. Memang terkadang, Koko Ci tidak bisa memfilter mulutnya. Apa yang ada di otaknya keluar begitu saja tanpa dipikir terlebih dulu. Mereka semua sudah hafal kebiasaannya itu.

"Ya, 'kan, siapa tau gitu. Jarang-jarang 'kan Boboiboy 'main' sama cewek," ujar Koko Ci, kali ini dihadiahi dengan tatapan datar oleh rekan-rekannya. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan Shielda yang satu-satunya cewek di sana. "Lo liat dulu kale ceweknya kek gimana. Dari mukanya aja udah polos, gampang banget diculik," celetuk Sai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya sih, bener." timpal Gopal mengangguk-anggukan kepala setuju. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap Boboiboy yang hanya diam di tempatnya. "Eh curut! Lo belom jelasin ngapa tiba-tiba pindah sekolah. Ke SMA lama gue lagi. Diem-diem aja lo,"

Boboiboy menoleh hanya untuk mendapati tatapan sinis Gopal. "Ya emang kenapa?"

"Pake nanya balik lagi nih anak." dengus Gopal. Boboiboy menghela napas. Ia menatap yang lainnya yang juga tengah memandangnya penuh penasaran. "Menurut lo aja gimana," jawabnya akhirnya.

Untuk beberapa detik keheningan tercipta. Boboiboy menunggu salah satu dari mereka menyahut, ia tahu teman-temannya pasti sudah bisa menebak. Sampai akhirnya, suara langkah kaki Kaizo yang mendekat memecah keheningan dan terdengar suara beratnya setelah itu.

"_Your father?_" Boboiboy hanya tersenyum pahit. "_You right." _

"Berarti dia masih nuntut lo?" tanya Shielda, menatap wajah Boboiboy yang mulai terlihat muram. Cowok itu tidak menjawab. Dan Sheilda sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin," ujar Tarung menenangkan suasana. "_Anyway_, cuma lo doang yang belum tau. Soal Adu Du."

Boboiboy mengangkat alis. "Kenapa lagi dia?" ucapnya dengan nada tidak suka. Ia sangat benci bila mendengar preman sialan itu berulah lagi untuk keribuan kalinya. Padahal sudah kalah-kalah berkali-kali, namun dia tetap tak menyerah menyulut emosinya.

"Dia ngajak _fight_ lagi." jawab Kaizo, tatapan tajamnya lurus ke depan tanpa memedulikan pandangan dari yang lainnya. Karena hanya Boboiboy yang tidak mengerti, ia mengerutkan dahi heran. "Yaudah, terima aja."

"Gue belum selesai ngomong," balas Kaizo dingin. "Dia ngajak _fight_, satu lawan satu. Dan targetnya lo." lanjutnya sambil menatap Boboiboy datar.

Suara decakan terdengar dari mulut Boboiboy. "Terus? _Problem-_nya apa? Lawan tinggal lawan,"

"Lo lupa Adu Du itu licik? Bilangnya satu lawan satu, tapi nanti dia bakal bawa pasukannya,"

"Lah, kita juga bisa woi. Lo semua bisa ikut, impas berarti,"

"Bego, lo gak tau aja," sahut Tarung. Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok itu. "Anak buahnya tuh udah seabrek. Dan lo tau siapa yang mukulin lo waktu malem itu?"

"Bawahannya Adu Du."

Perlahan, suasana di ruangan itu menjadi tegang.

Boboiboy terdiam. Sama sekali tidak menduganya. Ia mengira lima orang yang memukulinya pada saat itu hanya preman jalanan, namun ternyata komplotannya Adu Du. Kekuatan mereka pun tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sanggup mengalahkan dirinya yang biasanya selalu menang melawan banyak preman.

"Dugaan gue lo lagi diincer," tambah Kaizo. "Lo tau, 'kan, sedendam apa Adu Du sama lo? Ditambah lo udah termasuk bagian kita, makin benci dia pasti.

Gopal mengangguk setuju. "Kayaknya masalah ini nggak akan ada ujungnya,"

"Bukannya kita juga sama kuatnya?"

Semuanya menoleh pada Boboiboy yang terlihat yakin akan ucapannya. "Kalo mereka kuat, kita bisa lebih kuat dari mereka," lanjutnya tanpa beban.

"Nggak segampang itu. Emang lo tau, mereka ngerencanain apa aja? Kalo rencananya ampe sebesar itu, gimana?" tanya Koko Ci.

Shielda menghela napas. "Mendingan daripada debat kayak gini, kita rencanain penyerangan aja. Ini gak akan kelar kalo kita cuma disini,"

Tarung menatap Shielda dalam. "Lo jangan ikut campur masalah ini," Shielda menatapnya bingung. "Lebih baik lo diem aja," katanya sambil berlalu ke lantai atas.

Shielda menatap kepergian sosok itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca. Otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Tarung tadi, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Shielda menghela napas, memilih diam saja tanpa protes.

"Yaudah... lo jangan ikutan Shiel, bener kata dia tadi," kata Gopal setelah menatap punggung Tarung yang menjauh. "Bahaya banget soalnya, lo 'kan cewek," Gopal berkata seperti semata-mata untuk menenangkan Shielda. Biar bagaimanapun, Shielda tampak tak suka Tarung mengaturnya seperti itu.

"Santai, _sist_," ujar Sai, menepuk lengan Shielda di sebelahnya. Namun tepukan itu segera ditepis kasar olehnya. "Anjir, galak amat," cibir Sai sambil melihat Shielda bangkit dari duduknya.

"Gue balik." pamitnya dan langsung melengos meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari mereka.

"Gue juga nih. Mau jaga warnet," Koko Ci menyusul pergi.

"Yah, kok pada pergi, sih," sungut Sai menyenderkan punggungnya malas. Emang kampret sih, dia yang dateng pertama, dia yang bakal pulang terakhir. Tak lama kemudian, matanya berbinar ketika menemukan suatu ide. "Gimana kalo kita ke _kelab_? Yuk, biar gak stres otak,"

"_Kelab _mulu pikiran lo. Gih sono, kalo mau sendiri mah," balas Gopal ogah-ogahan. Kaizo dan Boboiboy sama-sama diam.

"Ah elah gak seru amat lo." cemoohnya yang langsung dipelototi Gopal. "Kai, ikut yuk?" ajaknya pada Kaizo. Tanpa disuruh pun, Kaizo mengangguk setuju.

"Yaelah, sama aja lo berdua," cibir Gopal disusul kekehan kecil dari Boboiboy.

"Sirik ae lo! Bay, kita duluan!"

Saat kedua manusia itu pergi, ruangan mendadak menjadi hening. Tarung pasti sudah tidur di lantai tiga, karena cowok itu hanya akan melakukan kegiatan tidur bila ke atas. Tak peduli pagi, siang, atau malam sekalipun.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam. Biasanya, Gopal akan berada di restoran ayam Ayahnya untuk membantu melayani pelanggan. Namun saat ini restoran sedang libur, dan Gopal menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk mengobrol dengan Boboiboy, yang sudah dua minggu belakangan ini tidak terlihat karena terus-terusan berada di Pulau Rintis.

"_So_? Lo disuruh pindah kesini sama bokap lo?" tanya Gopal memulai interogasinya, sebab ia belum cukup puas mendengar penjelasan Boboiboy tadi tentang hal ini.

Boboiboy menatapnya dengan ujung mata. "Gue nggak bisa nolak,"

Mengenai keluarga Boboiboy, Gopal sudah tahu serumit apa masalahnya. Tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti bila tidak dijelaskan secara detail. Apalagi kali ini masalahnya berbeda.

"Dia mulai ngancem gue,"

"Ngancem gimana?"

Boboiboy mengendikkan bahu. "Dia bakal ngirim nyokap ke luar negeri, kalau gue nggak nurutin dia buat masuk TAPOPS,"

Saat mendengar itu Gopal menegakkan tubuh langsung. "Hah? Maksudnya bokap lo gimana?"

"Gue tentu gak akan langsung nurutin, makanya gue buat kesepakatan sama dia buat Mama ikut gue ke sini, dan gue juga laksanain perintah dia," Boboiboy menghela napas pelan. "Makanya... gue masuk TAPOPS itu terpaksa. Bukan kemauan gue,"

Sekarang Gopal mengerti. Kenapa temannya bisa masuk ke SMA lamanya, kenapa Boboiboy ada di sini.

"Gue nggak tau tujuan dia apa. Tapi kalo itu menyangkut Mama gue..." Boboiboy menatap ke depan dengan tatapan tajamnya. "...gue nggak bakal diem aja,"

Untuk yang satu itu Gopal tahu. Boboiboy sangat menyayangi ibunya yang mengalami kelumpuhan kaki. Dia tidak akan pernah membuat ibunya menderita lebih dari itu, apalagi oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

"Rumit banget ya idup gue?" tanya Boboiboy entah kepada siapa, tersenyum pahit sambil mengetukkan kakinya pada lantai.

"Ya... kalo gak rumit bukan idup namanya," sela Gopal, entah untuk menenangkan kekacauan Boboiboy atau hanya mengutarakan opininya. "Terus? Lo sama nyokap lo tinggal dimana?"

"Di rumah lama Tok Aba. Untungnya ada pelayan yang disuruh Tok Aba buat jagain Mama, jadi gue nggak perlu khawatir banget,"

"Lho? Bokap lo nggak ngurus juga?"

Boboiboy tersenyum masam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak. Dia cuma sibuk ngurusin perusahaan 'kan, mana punya waktu buat keluarganya?"

Gopal menghela napas. Lalu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar temannya itu semangat dikit. "Ke Cafe Kokotiam yok? Sambil nyari angin,"

Boboiboy mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih sedikit nyaman. "Tarung? Dia lagi tidur, 'kan? Emangnya gapapa ditinggal?"

Tangan Gopal dikibaskan santai. "Udah biarin aja. Palingan dia tidur ampe besok pagi," ujar Gopal ringan. "Yok. Ntar keburu macet,"

Melihat Gopal sudah berjalan menuju tangga, membuat Boboiboy mau tak mau mengikuti. Yah, hitung-hitung buat _fresh_-in kepalanya yang banyak pikiran. Segelas _ice_ _chocolate_ sepertinya sangat cocok untuk diteguk.

* * *

Yaya memandang jaket hitam berukuran besar di depannya, tepat di atas bantal tidurnya, sementara dirinya duduk bersila di atas kasur.

Jaket Boboiboy.

_"Oh iya, nih jaket kamu. Makasih ya,"_

_Kaca helm cowok itu dinaikkan ke atas, sehingga terlihat wajahnya meski hanya setengah. "Simpen aja. Balikinnya bisa kapan-kapan, 'kan?"_

_Yaya mengernyit heran. "Lho? Terus kamu gimana? Anginnya kenceng lho, dingin lagi,"_

_Mendengarnya Boboiboy terkekeh. "Ya namanya juga malem. Mana ada malem panas udaranya?"_

_"Oh iya ya, hahaha," Yaya menyengir bodoh. Sadar ucapannya barusan sangat tidak berfaedah._

_"Yaudah, sana gih masuk. Gue pergi ya,"_

Ya emang gitu aja.

Tapi kok Yaya deg-degan ya?

Yaya menggigiti kuku jari telunjuknya. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah dipinjami jaket, apalagi jaket itu milik seorang cowok. Bahkan Iwan yang masih mengejarnya sampai saat ini saja tidak pernah. Eh, apa pernah ya, terus Yaya tolak saat itu? Entahlah, tapi untuk saat ini, Yaya tidak tahu harus diapakan jaket ini.

Apa dicuci saja? Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah dipinjami? Atau dibiarkan saja?

Yaya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian sebelah tangannya mengambil jaket itu, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari bahan kain tebal itu. Indera penciumannya langsung merasakan wangi _mint_ segar yang amat jelas. Tanpa sadar Yaya jadi menikmati wangi itu serta terus menciumnya sebelum tersentak karena hapenya berbunyi tiba-tiba.

"Astaghfirullah!" kaget Yaya, menatap layar hapenya dan menemukan nama Ying di sana. Ia mengambilnya dan menerima panggilan itu. "Ha? Kenapa, Ying?"

_"Yayaaaaaa! Huhuhuuuu, gue sedih bangettt. Yayaaaa hueeeeee!"_

Karena cemprengnya suara Ying yang melebihi suara bocah lagi nangis, Yaya sampai menjauhkan hapenya dari telinga karena tidak mau gendang telinganya rusak dan dirinya harus periksa ke THT. "Ngapa sih? Fang lagi?" Yaya menebaknya karena Ying hanya akan meneleponnya dengan suara merengek seperti ini disebabkan oleh cowok jabrik itu.

_"Iyaaaaa huwaaaaa. Kok lo tau sih, huhuhu,"_

Bener kan.

"Kenapa lagi si jabrik?"

"_Iiiihhh jangan manggil dia jabriiikkk. Dia_ cool _tauu rambutnya kayak gituuu!"_ Mungkin Ying satu-satunya cewek di dunia yang masih sempat memuji cowoknya saat sedang marah sekalipun. "Yayaya, terserah. Lo kenapa sama si '_cool_' itu?" kata Yaya sedikit menekankan pada kata si _cool_ agar Ying puas.

_"Gak tauu tuuuhh. Dia susah banget dihubungiiinnn. Sekalinya bales WA gue cuma Y, Ap, oh, gpp, kan gue kesel jadinyaaaaa. Ini yang cewek sebenernya gue apa dia sih? Kayak perawan lagi ngambek tau gaaaak?!"_

Yaya menghela napas. "Coba _chat_ baik-baik, tanya dia kenapa, ada marah gak sama kamu-"

_"Udaahhh, Yaaaa! Tapi dianya gituuuu. Gue telpon juga nggak diangkat, bilangnya sibuk basket lah, ono lah, banyak urusan lah, padahal gue juga harus diuruuuusss. Huweeeee,"_

Yaya memijit pelipisnya. Ikut pusing dengan masalah hubungan dua temannya ini. Padahal yang punya masalah siapa, yang mumet siapa. "Ya mungkin dia beneran lagi sibuk kali? Basket kan mau turnamen, jadi banyak yang diurus. Kamu semangatin dia aja, pasti Fang seneng,"

Di seberang sana terdengar helaan napas panjang. _"Iya, sih. Tapi gatau kenapa gue jadi takut dia boong gitu, tau-taunya lagi jalan sama cewek, selingkuhin gue. 'Kan sakit banget..."_

"Katanya kamu percaya sama Fang? Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak dong. Fang juga gak bakal kayak gitu, Ying." ucap Yaya menenangkan, walau ia juga tidak tahu pasti cowok itu bagaimana. Tapi untuk saat ini, Yaya hanya ingin sahabatnya itu tenang dan tidak _negative thinking_.

_"Haaaahhh... iya deh..." _Yaya sedikit lega Ying tidak merengek lagi dan menerima nasehatnya. "By the way, _lo tadi pulang sama Boboiboy, 'kan? Gercep amat, kemana aja kalian berdua?"_

Bangkit dari duduknya, Yaya berjalan menuju balkon jendelanya, tempat dirinya dan Boboiboy berbincang sebentar sebelum cowok itu loncat. Ia membiarkan dirinya duduk di pinggiran jendelanya sambil memandang langit gelap berhiaskan bintang di luar sana. "Cuma ke _flyover_ sama atap gedung doang kok," katanya, sengaja tidak membicarakan mengenai teman-teman Boboiboy yang punya muka sangar itu.

_"Hah? Demi apa? Dia ngajak lo ke tempat romantis itu?"_

Yaya mengernyit heran ketika kata romantis disebutkan. "Romantis? Apanya yang romantis?"

_"Ck! Gak peka banget sih lo!" _Yaya cemberut mendengarnya. _"Lo kesana buat liat langit sore 'kan sama dia? Terus nontonin sunset deh,"_

Yaya membuka mulutnya sedikit. Kagum dengan Ying yang bisa menyimpulkan semua itu dengan benar. "Kok kamu tau-"

_"Terus ngasih jaket deh. Biar katanya gak kedinginan. Padahal mah diri sendirinya juga kedinginan. Pas mau dibalikin jaketnya, bilangnya simpen aja dulu, balikinnya kapan-kapan aja, hahahaha! FTV banget deh,"_ gurau Ying di seberang sana, tanpa pernah tahu raut muka Yaya sudah pucat karena penuturan Ying barusan 100% benar. Yaya menatap jaket hitam Boboiboy yang masih tergeletak di kasurnya, mengingat kembali dengan jelas peristiwa beberapa jam lalu.

_"Yaya? Halo? Kok lo diem aja?"_

Yaya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_"Woi! Lo masih disana 'kan?" _Ying masih terus menyahut di telepon. Lalu suaranya berubah menjadi serius. "_Yaya? Jangan bilang candaan gue tadi bener kejadian sama lo?"_

Rasanya Yaya ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras sembari menatap lamat-lamat jaket di tangannya, lalu melemparnya ke ujung kasur dengan frustasi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah karena malu. "Ying..."

Tidak ada suara dari hapenya, yang mengartikan sahabatnya itu menunggu ucapannya yang menggantung.

"...Kamu bener." cicitnya sambil membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan bertelungkup di sana.

_"WTF?! Jadi gue bener?!" _teriak Ying heboh. Yaya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya seperti orang bodoh karena Ying tentu saja tidak bisa melihatnya. _"Oh my god. Gue kaget sih, asli. Kisah cinta lo sepicisan ini? Hah...?"_

"YIIINNGGG!"

Lalu terdengar tawa super meledek dari seberang sana. Yaya semakin cemberut. Menyesal karena membenarkan ucapan yang berupa candaan Ying tadi. Harusnya Yaya tahu tanggapan Ying akan seperti ini, menertawakan dirinya sampai puas, bukannya menanggapinya dengan baper-baperan yang dilakukan sepasang sahabat lainnya.

Emang sih. Sahabat terkampret.

_"Ha.. Hahahaha... Hahaha..." _Tawa Ying mulai mereda setelah lima menit terlewati, dan wajah Yaya sudah bete setengah mampus sekarang. Rasanya pengen nyumpahin Ying agar gak bisa mingkem lagi sehabis tertawa keras kayak tadi. "Udah? Puas ngetawain aku?" cerca Yaya dengan mulut dicebikkan.

_"Hehehe," _

Yaya memutar matanya malas.

_"Terus? Terus?_ _Lo nggak kontekan gitu sama dia? Chat-an selayaknya orang PDKT?"_

Yaya merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Otaknya baru memikirkan itu. Ia sadar bahwa sampai saat ini, Boboiboy maupun dirinya belum memiliki kontak masing-masing.

Tapi memangnya harus, ya?

Lagian, 'kan, mereka cuma teman. Baru tiga hari kenal.

"Nggak. Ih, emang aku sama dia PDKT apa? Orang cuma temenan doang kok," sela Yaya mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ying menyahut cepat dengan teriakan supernya. _"TEMENAN DARI HONGKONG!" _Lagi-lagi Yaya sampai harus menjauhkan telinganya karena tidak mau indera pendengerannya itu rusak hanya karena suara cempreng Ying. _"Nih, ya, sahabatku tercinta yang sampai saat ini masih jomblo padahal banyak yang ngejar..."_

Yaya mendengus kesal. _"Tolong peka dikit ya sayangku. Kalo cowok udah nawarin balik bareng, ngajak ke suatu tempat, apalagi sampai minjemin jaket, itu tuh namanya modus biar bisa deket sama lo! Oke? Modus! Ayo dieja. M-O Mo D-U-S dus. MODUS!"_

"Emang kalo yang kayak gitu harus orang yang suka apa? Temenan kan juga bisa," elak Yaya lagi membuat Ying sepaneng diujung sana.

_"Hhhhhhhhhh! Yaya, lo kayaknya harus private masalah percintaan sama gue deh. Pengetahuan lo tentang cinta memprihatinkan banget tau gak?"_

Yaya cemberut. "Ya terus aku harus gimana? Teriak-teriak ke Boboiboy gitu sambil nuduh dia suka sama aku?" tanya Yaya hampir menyerah. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pola pemikiran Ying.

_"Ih! Gak gitu juga, jubaedah! Maksud gue, lo respon tindakannya dia ke yang positif. Kayak lo juga nyaman aja gitu sama perlakuannya dia!" _kata Ying gregetan.

Beberapa detik Yaya hanya diam dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jaket Boboiboy yang tadi ia lempar masih tergeletak berantakan di ujung kasur, sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan karena pikiran dan hatinya sama-sama dipenuhi pemilik jaket tersebut.

_"Lo jujur deh sama gue. Jujur sejujur-jujurnya." _Ying masih mengoceh dengan semangat. Seolah masalahnya dengan Fang tadi hilang sekejap mata, dan beralih menjadi penasehat Yaya dadakan. _"Lo suka 'kan sama Boboiboy?"_

Harusnya Yaya bisa menjawab itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Karena mau bagaimanapun, dirinya dan Boboiboy belum cukup lama saling mengenal. Tentu saja rasa suka terhadap cowok itu sangat mustahil untuk saat ini.

Tapi kenyataannya, Yaya bimbang di sisi lain. Pikiran dan hatinya seperti tidak mau berkerja sama.

_"Heh, kok diem?" _Suara Ying yang menyentaknya masih tidak bisa membuat Yaya menjawab. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah karena ragu dengan jawabannya. Apa ia suka dengan Boboiboy? _"Oke, fix. Lo suka sama tuh cowok,"_

Yaya kaget dengar penyimpulan Ying yang sangat cepat sampai ia langsung duduk tegak dan menggeleng kuat. "IH! ENGGAK!" Kesalahan besar karena ia malah menolaknya dengan teriakan spontan mirip orang terciduk.

_"Justru lo teriak begitu tandanya iya, Yayaku sayang," _Ying berucap sangat lembut, merasa puas tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Tapi kan aku baru kenal sama dia, Ying. Mana mungkin aku suka sama dia?!" bantah Yaya frustasi.

_"Ya kalo hati udah jawab suka, mau diapain lagi?" _Yaya mendesah kesal karena lagi-lagi perkataan Ying memojokkannya. _"Tapi keliatannya Boboiboy suka sama lo, tau. Terbukti, 'kan? Dia sampai nganter lo balik buat PDKT doang,"_

"Tapi, Ying..."

_"Udah dong, Yaya. Lo mau sampai kapan sih, jomblo? Iwan yang udah ngejar lo ampe tiga taun lo anggurin. Ya itu emang karna lo gak suka sih, paham gue. Tapi kalo ini, Boboiboy woi? Udah mana ganteng, baik, tajir pula! Beuuuhhhh, langsung cus gue mah jadi elo,"_

"Fang mau kemanain, hah?!" hardik Yaya.

_"Cielah cemburu, hahahaha! Tenang kok, gue masih sayang sama Fang, lagian masih gantengan dia kemana-mana," _

"Katanya lagi kesel, tapi masih muji dia," cibir Yaya.

Ying tergelak. _"Udah nggak kok, hehe. Dia udah bales chat gue, cuma gue sengaja balesnya lama, biar tau rasa nunggu itu gaenak!" _Yaya mendengus mendengarnya.

_"Yaudah deh, gue tutup yak! Mau ladenin Fang, berisik banget sue."_

"Gih sono. Jangan berantem lagi kalian," tegur Yaya walau ia tak yakin dua manusia itu akan berhenti berselisih.

_"Iya iya. Oya, satu lagi. Jaket Boboiboy jangan dicuci. Biar wanginya dia gak ilang, terus lo bisa cium-ciumin sepuasnya deh. Hahahahaha! Good luck ya lo berdua,"_

"Kampret."

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.49 malam. Motor Boboiboy dengan lihai terparkir di garasi rumahnya, kemudian ia berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat asri di salah satu jejeran rumah lainnya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, yang akan ia temukan saat membuka pintu utama adalah gelap. Boboiboy menghampiri saklar, menyalakan lampu ruang tamu yang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Matanya dengan jelas melihat keseluruhan ruang tamu berkat penerangan, lalu menemukan ibunya tengah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Menghela napas, Boboiboy menghampiri wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Duduk di sisa sofa tepat di depan ibunya, memandangi dengan teliti wajah ibunya yang tampak damai tertidur. Sebelah tangannya mengusap surai hitam wanita cantik itu, bersamaan dengan terdengar suara langkah kaki keluar dari dapur.

"Den Boboiboy udah pulang? Mau bibi bikinin minum?" tawar Bi Risa, pembantu rumah suruhan Tok Aba, sekaligus yang mengurusi ibunya selama ia pergi.

"Nggak usah, Bi." tolak Boboiboy halus. "Mama tidur di sini dari kapan?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah sang ibu.

"Udah dari jam sembilan, Den. Bibi padahal udah bujuk Nyonya tidur di kamar, tapi Nyonya _kekeuh_ pengen di sini, sambil nunggu Den pulang katanya,"

Boboiboy jadi agak sedikit menyesal karena ia terlalu lama di Cafe Kokotiam bersama Gopal dan membuat ibunya menunggu. Harusnya ia tahu ibunya akan sekeraskepala itu. "Mama udah makan?"

"Udah Den, tapi sedikit banget tadi makannya," jawab Bi Risa sedikit sedih.

Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian bangkit, menyibak selimut lalu menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke belakang leher ibunya sementara tangan kanannya berada di bawah lutut sang ibu. Selanjutnya Boboiboy mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dengan mudah.

"Aku bawa Mama ke kamar dulu. Bi Risa tidur aja," kata Boboiboy sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang terletak di samping dapur.

Bi Risa mengangguk patuh. "Kalo Den mau makan, ambil aja di kompor ya Den, udah bibi angetin,"

Boboiboy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan pelan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Boboiboy membaringkan tubuh enteng ibunya ke kasur dengan sangat pelan, lalu menyelimutinya sampai ke dada. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangi wajah ibunya lagi sebelum menghela napas pelan. Tangannya mengusap surai hitam lembut itu, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sampai kelopak mata itu terbuka, mungkin karena terganggu dengan usapan lembutnya.

"Boboiboy udah pulang?" Suaranya serak, namun tetap terdengar merdu di telinga Boboiboy.

"Mama kenapa tidur di luar? Kan Boboiboy udah bilang, jangan keseringan tidur di luar, nanti Mama masuk angin,"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Mama tadi bosen, nungguin kamu pulang di sofa. Eh, gataunya ketiduran," ujar Mamanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Lalu mengusap wajah tampan anaknya dan mengernyit saat menyadari sesuatu. "Kok kamu cuma pake baju tipis? Jaket kamu mana?"

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ikut memperhatikan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi kaos hitam tipis. "Ketinggalan di rumah temen, Ma. Lupa tadi,"

"Kebiasaan deh. Kalo sakit gimana?"

"Nggak kok, Ma. Kan Boboiboy kuat," gurau Boboiboy tersenyum simpul. Sang ibu menyentil hidungnya gemas sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar. Yaudah sana, kamu ganti baju. Terus tidur, udah malem lho,"

Boboiboy menurutinya. Setelah mencium pipi Mamanya, ia melangkah keluar kamar. Menutup pintu kamar sang ibu dengan pelan.

Suasana sepi kembali menguasai dirinya. Dipandanginya ruangan luas di depannya, sambil berkali-kali memejamkan mata dengan tangan masih memegangi kenop pintu dan tubuh bersender pada pintu di belakangnya. Pikirannya kembali mengulang semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Membuat dirinya lagi-lagi dihantui rasa bersalah dan kebencian pada dua orang yang berbeda.

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengembalikan keadaan ini? Kenapa dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi ini? Dan kenapa ibunya yang harus menjadi korban?

Sampai sekarang pun, Boboiboy tidak tahu apa jawabannya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hehe, akhirnya bisa apdet.**

**Cukup berat ya konfliknya? wkwk. sorry ya gaez, kalo agak sedikit bikin puyeng**

**Maaf banget nih minggu kemaren gua ga apdet. banyak banget problem yang harus diurus dan mood gua lagi kacau banget, jadi sampe ga bisa nulis lagi. alhamdulillah sekarang dah mendingan. maaf ya sekali lagi udah buat kalian nunggu**

**kayak biasa, review tentang adegan apa yg lo pada suka dan jelasin alasannya kenapa. semangatin gua ya plis, wkwk, lagi butuh semangat nih**

**udah itu aja**

**oke bay**


End file.
